hidden feelings, and thoughts
by spike tashy
Summary: radiation does things to people. venom can now leave his host, but he wants only to be with his original host, the person he...loves? will peter be able to admit his long hidden feelings when his life is turned upside down? and how will it all play out now that the civil war has started? but is there more to it? is someone unseen pulling the strings of fate? PLEASE REVIEW?
1. radiation

CHAPTER 1

"Venom please stop!!!" peter parker stood in what had to be the closest thing to hell he had ever been in. He was standing in a lab. But not just any lab doctor Connor's lab. Venom had broken in and was attempting to overload a dozen or so of the machines. If he succeeded he would flood several miles of downtown New York with lethal amounts of radiation. And if people didn't die at first they would mutate and then things would get really bad. Dodging a punch from venom peter did his best to unplug several of the machines and turn off others. But this proved to be very difficult with venom being hell bent on ripping him to pieces.

He could hear Doctor Connors behind him working frantically trying to shut the power off for the whole room. Vaguely peter felt appreciation. When venom had attacked he had expected Connor to change into the lizard, but he hadn't, at least not yet. So far he had managed to stay relatively human. The only change had been the tail. Webbing up a dozen large boxed and books peter pulled them hopping o god that they would knock venom out. But venom was faster and simply ducked the attack, the books and boxes however kept coming and peter was forced to dodge them, with a rolling leap. As he sailed through the air peter felt one of the books connect with his shoulder. A loud crack like a gunshot cut through the night air and peter let out a yelp of pain as he felt his arm dislocate from his shoulder.

Lean to one side as he landed peter was forced to roll to the side as venom did his best to body slam him. "WE WILL KILL YOU SPIDER!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!" venom's symbiote went crazy. Large tendrils shot out from his body and cut dangerously through the air. Even with his spider sense peter could barely avoid some of the angry tendrils. Behind him he heard Connor's yell in triumph and a moment later the whole room was thrown into pitch darkness as the power went out. It was only with his enhanced senses that peter was able to still see venom in front of him. he was moving slowly pushing himself to his feet, visible shaking with rage, and hatred. For a long moment peter thought for sure that venom was going to jump out the window he had broken to get in. but then venom let out a roar of rage and hurled himself with all his speed and strength at him.

And try as he might he could not get away, in time. Even as he leapt upwards trying to stick to the ceiling he felt venom grab his foot and felt his leg joints scream in pain as venom carried him through the air and finally crashing into a machine behind them. Peter gasped for air as venom's weight crushed itself against him. cutting off his ability to breath. He could feel venom's horrible breath on his face and he could smell it even through his mask. Even as he was pinned there, he could hear Connor's somewhere in the room. It sounded a bit like he was changing and as if to complete that though 2 reptilian hands appeared on venom's shoulders. Venom only has time to show surprise before he was hurled through the air across the room finally coming to a stop as he hit the large lead and steel door that led to Connor's radiation chamber.

With a grunt of effort venom raised the door high over his head and threw it with all his might. Sending it sailing through the air so fast that peter could even hear it whistle as it flew. But by simply sticking the ceiling he was able to avoid the door. "Venom it's over you've lost. Go crawl back to your ally." Venom let out another roar and smashed his fist behind him, rushing a small control panel in the process. A moment later the panel sparked and a cool female voice sounded throughout the lab. "Warning radiation chamber activated radiation flooding in 30 seconds. All personnel get to clear zones." Looking to the now fully grown lizard peter could only hope for a miracle. But to his surprise the lizard spoke. "We need to get out of here the chamber runs on separate power. I can't shut it off!" but Venom had other plans.

Using his symbiote like webbing he caught Connor's off guard and succeeded in sticking him to the wall. With one last roar of fury he threw himself at peter, who had no change to move before Venom was on him. Grabbing peter by his bad arm Venom threw peter with all his force and succeeded in throwing him through the open door to the chamber and then threw himself in too. Pinning peter to wall Venom let out a low moan of triumph. In a whisper so low that only they could hear it he spoke. "Well parker a radioactive spider gave you your powers. Wonder how more radiation will affect you." Fighting with all his might peter was still unable to move Venom who only grinned as the female voice returned. "Radiation in 10 seconds. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…radiation commencing."

Peter let out a shout of "NO!" as the machine whirred to life. The first thing that hit them was the light; it was like looking into the sun. The light was so bright that, it appeared to bleach Venom's suit and turn it from pitch black to pure white. Then the sound hit them like a punch to the gut. The sound was so strong that even in his rage Venom was forced to let go of peter and cover his ears, letting out another roar as he did so. Dropping to the floor peter did like Venom and cover his ears from a noise that to him was doing its best to kill him. His head pounded and all he could do was lay there and feel his body beginning to tingle. Then finally the feeling hit full force. Peter's vision swam in front of him as the radiation hit him full force.

His whole body felt tingle like it had fallen asleep. He could hear his heart and could feel it doing its best to beat out of his chest. He could just barely make out the form of Venom in front of him. Venom writhed on the ground. His symbiote was going crazy several times it tried to recede back into his body and there were times when he could see Eddi Brock the human kneeling in front of him, his eyes wide with fear. But at other times Venom knelt before him, roaring in anger and hatred. The last thing peter felt was a kind of pulse that shook his body so hard it caused him to roll over onto him back. Gasping for air peter's eyes darted around. Looking for some way to save himself. He tried his webbing but watched in horror as the webbing melted in front of his eyes. But the light was dimming now and even the sound was dying out. Slowly peter felt his mind beginning to slow and with a final gasp peter blacked out.

4 DAYS LATER

Gentle caresses were the only thing he could feel. They felt so nice, so gentle, like the hands of some beautiful person all over his body. Slowly and with great effort peter managed to open his eyes and view the world around him for the first time in 4 days. He was in a tank surrounded by green liquid. Outside the tank he could see the figure of Doctor Connor's sleeping in a chair. For a moment he wondered how he was breathing but this was answer soon enough as he felt oxygen being pushed into his mouth, and into his lunge. A devise similar to a scuba divers mouth piece, was in his mouth. With his strength returning peter moved until he was right against the glass and knocked on the glass, sending a low hollow tone through the water.

Outside Connor's stirred but did not wake. And again peter knocked. This time Connor's woke, looking around the room blearily until he noticed peter who was waving from behind the glass. Waking up at once Connor's moved and typed a few commands into a small panel in front of him. a moment later the liquid around him began to drain and within minutes he was standing on his own. A moment later the glass cracked and with a loud crash shattered. Stepping out of the remains of the tank peter gasped air as he tore the devise from his mouth breathing in fresh air. Dropping to his knees as a fit of dizziness over took him he felt Connor's hand touch his shoulder.

"shhhhh breath deeply, you've been on nutria-air for 4 days now. What do you remember?" peter gasped a few more times before speaking. "Venom doing his best to make sure I glow in the dark. Dock did anyone see you move me? Did anyone see me without my mask?" Connor's shook his head. "No. I moved you before the police could arrive. This is a secret lab I build in case I needed to be held in lizard form. We're about 40 stories beneath the ground. Don't worry your secret is still safe." Sighing with relief, peter bent down and let his head rest on the ground. "I'm so dizzy." Connor's chuckled. "as you should be. You haven't had to support your own weight in 4 days. Your inner ear needs time to adjust to not being suspended by water…………….peter…………Eddi…….he didn't survive."

Peter's head snapped up sharply causing a lance of pain to hit him. but he did not look away. "what?" Connor's shook his head and spoke again. "he didn't survive. The symbiote tried to save him but, I don't think it could connect to him anymore. He died. He's been buried and everything. I paid for it, I have a video if you want to see." Peter shook his head and Connor's nodded. "ok." Resting his head back on the ground all he could think was Eddi was dead.

Eddi…..venom…..the nightmare was finally over. But at the same time he felt coldness in his body. And even in his soul.


	2. cheaters and rain

_Eddi…..venom…..the nightmare was finally over. But at the same time he felt coldness in his body. And even in his soul._

CHAPTER 2

It was nighttime before, Connors let peter leave. He had insisted on running dozens of test to make sure that peter would not have any complications brought about by the radiation. Peter had hardly listened to half of what he had said. One thought just kept playing through his head. Eddi Brock was dead. That thought just played in his head like a broken record. He hardly watched where he was swinging or when he stopped to change in a gas station bathroom. It had started to rain so by the time peter opened the door to his and Mary Jane's home he was soaked to the skin. Shrugging off his jacket peter trekked upstairs with the mood of someone who was on death row. He was so wrapped up in his thought he did not notice anything out of place until he was standing in front of the bedroom door.

Only then did his spider sense go off. But it was not the feeling of wires on the back of his neck that it normally was. No this was different, like a soft feeling of cat fur rubbing against him. but he ignored it and opened the door. A moment later he would have given anything to forget what he saw. Mary Jane….. naked……. in bed…… with wolverine….. from the X-men. But even as he stood there horror seeping into his mind they were stirring and a moment later a loud, 'sknit' sound met his ears as wolverine 'popped' his claws. But wolverine's face fell when he saw who it was. He opened his mouth to say something but peter didn't let him. With a flick of his wrist Logan found his mouth webbed shut with enough web fluid to stop the rhino. But Mary jane was up now and she was starring wide eyed at him. "Peter…… they said…….. the news said there was an explosion….. they never found your body. I though…." She broke off as Peter began to shake.

But he forced himself to talk in a voice of faked calm. "So….. you though I was dead, and in 4 days you sleep with wolverine?" Mary Jane opened her mouth but Peter cut her off. "Don't bother MJ. There is nothing you could say to make this better. I killed someone. Venom…..eddi is dead." As he said it it was like a huge stone dropped into his stomach. He had killed Eddi. He was so lost in his feelings that he did not look up until wolverine spoke. "look kid don't feel to badly he was trying ki-" but Peter snapped upwards glaring at his one time friend with fury. Pointing his finger at Logan he did not bother to keep his voice calm but shouted at the top of his lunges.

"SHUT UP! YOU JUST SHUT UP! DON'T SAY A FUCKING WORD! YOU YOU-" but he was to mad to upset to finish the sentence. Only one thing seemed to feel right to him. With a flick of the wrist Peter's webbing latched itself to Logan's bare chest and face, swinging his arm wide, Peter tore Logan from the bed and hurled him through the bedroom window. As he felt the webbing disconnect he heard Logan let out shout of "SHIT!" as he flew through the air, and hit the ground. A moment later Peter turned his eyes to his wife, the woman he had once loved and would have died for. He had pulled the covers to her, trying to cover up her nakedness, her eyes shown with tears. Again she opened her mouth to speak to explain herself.

But Peter was beyond caring. He simply turned and left, walking calmly down the stairs picking up his coat and after making sure he was firmly wrapped in its soaking fold left the house making sure to slam the door with all his strength. As he stepped down to the sidewalk he noted Logan walking towards him several cuts, and gashes healing as he did so. But he had stopped now and was standing in Peter's way baring Peter's path. "kid listen to me. I wasn't……..I didn't plan this. She called the mansion and I was there. So I came over to comfort her. Kid she was so sad you should have seen her. She was crying and……" Logan's voice trailed off as he noticed Peter's clenched fists. When he spoke it was in a voice with as much Venom as he could muster. "get the fuck out of my way Logan. Healing factor or not I'll hurt you."

Logan shook his head and grabbed Peter by the shoulders. "not until you hear me ou-" but Logan was cut off as Peter punched him with the full force of his spider strength. Logan was pushed backwards and hit a car. The sound of bending metal shook the cold night air as he bend the side inwards until the car looked more like a jacket around him. Still shaking Peter spoke. "Don't even try to explain this Logan! I'm beyond caring." Dozens of house lights had turned on and he could see people emerging from their houses looking for the source of the noise that had broken their happy little world. Even as he stood their he could hear people whispering to others. "that's the parker boy. The one who takes the pictures of spider man." "what did he do to that car?" "is he a mutant?"

But he didn't care. His anger was only with wolverine. "Logan i always used to trust you, I used to look up to you. You were tough the kind of tough I wanted to be. The kind of tough that gave me the strength to do what I did. But now………….. now I want nothing to do with you. Next time you need help go find daredevil or Moonknight. Because I won't help you." Peter turned to leave but was stopped as again Logan put a hand on his shoulder. It sent him over the edge. Wheeling around Peter grabbed Logan but his hair and slammed Logan's face into his knee. Even as Logan reeled backwards Peter wrapped his hands around his neck and slammed his knee into Logan's balls. Taking a particular amount of when Logan let out a scream of pain. Still holding onto Logan by his neck Peter spun around and threw Logan back into the car. Logan hit the car and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the ground.

Turning to look at his house one last time Peter caught sight of Mary Jane in the window. It was obvious she had seen the whole thing. Taking a deep breath Peter pulled the ring from his finger and dropped it to the ground, with a light metal 'ting'. Turning round Peter leveled one final look at Logan before continuing on his walk away from the house. As he trudged through the suburb it occurred to him that he had no place he had to be. The bugle was closed for another 5 hours. Felicia Hardy was away on family business. Stopping in front of the same gas station he had changed in he briefly entertained the idea of changing back into his costume and swinging around town for until day break but he discarded that idea. He was in no mood to fight crime. Sighing deeply Peter tightened the collar of his jacket and continued his walk to nowhere.

For several hours he walked through the city with no distinct destination in mind. Every now and then he would stop as he spotted a couple, scurrying out of the rain. Every time he saw this he felt sick with a combination of envy and disgust. On one hand he was happy for them. Happy that the 2 people has found someone to be with. But on the other hand he was angry. Why did they get to be happy?! He did more than they would ever know to save their asses when they needed it. Without him the city would have been leveled long ago. What gave them the right to be happy and not him?!?!?!?!?!? Tearing his eyes away from the angering sight Peter found himself standing in the middle of the city center.

All around him noise beat against his ears. Clubs blaster there music sending vibrations through the air. Car's honked their horns stuck in the eternal traffic jam that seemed to plague the city. The sound of the rain added to the noise making a low pounding sound against every surface. And the cherry on top was the sound of people. Oh yes even with the rain doing its best to drown then people still lined the streets. Adding their voices to the roar of the city. Cupping his hands to his ears he could only wish for silence. He wanted nothing more than to open his eyes and hear nothing. To have complete and total silence. But he was out of luck as his eyes opened he found that the silence he sought was not to be had. The noise still pounded against his ears. For several minutes he wandered the city looking for a place to be alone. But he couldn't find one. And after half an hour of searching he grew annoyed with his situation.

Turning into an alley, he looked around to make sure no one would see him, and then with a swiftness that he had gained from years of experience he lept from the ground onto the wall and charged upwards, until he flew off the wall and landed with a slash on the building top. Smiling for the first time that night he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the rain on his face. His moment of happiness however was broken by someone clearing their throat. "that was cool."


	3. Venom's true nature

_Turning into an alley, he looked around to make sure no one would see him, and then with a swiftness that he had gained from years of experience he lept from the ground onto the wall and charged upwards, until he flew off the wall and landed with a slash on the building top. Smiling for the first time that night he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the rain on his face. His moment of happiness however was broken by someone clearing their throat. "that was cool."_

CHAPTER 3

3 HOURS AFTER THE RADIATION EXPLOSION

Venom slowly exhaustingly dragged himself through the sewer pipe, thanking his ancestors that he didn't have a nose. It had been 3 hours since his host Eddi Brock had died. 3 hours since he had been hit with radiation, and 3 hours since he had lost his chance to harm Spiderman. But that didn't concern him now. No what mattered most to him was that he find a new host. He had toyed with the idea of Jameson from the bugle. But he had discarded that idea long ago. Eddi or not he still hated Jameson, and besides his voice was just too loud. He had toyed with the idea of finding a super villain and then merging with them but again his current state prevented that. He was not up for fighting a super villain. Pausing to lean against the inside of the pipe Venom let out a low sigh that made the air warble.

Why had parker done this? Why had he severed their bond? Of course in the back of his mind Venom knew why. He had sought to control parker, to make him his own slave. Just a body to use, nothing more. He could not blame parker for severing from him. but his time merged with Eddi had taught him what parker must have felt. Brock had not seen him as a friend or as an ally. He had seen him only as a tool. Several times he had tried to leave Eddi to find a kinder host and each time Eddi had found him and punished him. The symbiote shuddered from the memories of pain Eddi had inflicted on him. No, now he wished he had never even touched Eddi. He could hardly imagine what had attracted him to Eddi in the first place.

Eddi's anger had been so strong he had though he could use that to make parker see that he needed Venom. Needed the power he gave. But Eddi sought only to destroy Spiderman destroy the man who had ruined his life. And when Venom had realized this he had tried to leave. He had tried to get back to parker to try and warn him of Eddi's anger. But Eddi had stopped him. had trapped him in a glass tank and had subjected him to awful sounds and had said if he ever tried to leave he would be destroyed. But that had not stopped Venom from trying to leave. But Brock had gotten smart and over the years he had built 'insurance policies' to prevent Venom from leaving. One such policy was a bomb under parker's house. With the press of a button Venom could lose his host. So Venom had been relatively good and had not angered Eddi enough to warrant him using the policies although there had been several close calls.

Even as he sat there in the pipe probably miles away from his original host he felt sadness creep into his mind. Eddi had been horrible beyond cruel. But……. He had been there. Shaking his head Venom began to continue onward until he reached the place he had been looking for. Without Eddi's human eyes to guide him it had been harder to find but eventually he found the place Eddi had called his home. A large cave jutted into the wall in front of him. The cave was huge maybe half a mile big. He should know Eddi had used him to carve it out of the New York bed rock. In front of the cave water fell from large drainage pipes, creating an eternal waterfall. Slowly exhaustingly Venom pulled his tired form into the cave and up to a mini-fridge, Eddi had kept. When Eddi had been alive the fridge was mostly filled with a beer.

Venom shuddered at the memories. He hated beer, it tasted horrible and it made him see thing. Thing he wished to forget. When Eddi had been alive Venom had kept him alive, Eddi himself only ate, maybe once or twice a week. He had relied on Venom to keep him alive. Opening the fridge Venom recoiled slightly at the sight of beer cans and bottle but what he wanted was worth this. Hurling the bottle and cans into the air Venom watched in delight as they exploded upon hitting the ground. But his smile widened when he found what he wanted. A small vile with a bluish gel inside. Grabbing the vile Venom crushed it and watched in fascination as the gel began to be absorbed.

The gel itself was artificial adrenaline. Brock had used it to keep Venom from the sweet release of death several times. But now it would be used to help him and not keep him trapped. But it would not be enough. Turning around to look at the cavern Venom felt for the first time in years a sense of peace. His tormenter was gone and he was free. Free from Eddi free from his anger free to merge back with parker. Slithering over to the wall Venom could only gaze at the pictures Eddi had lined them with. Pictures of Spiderman of his feats, his heroic deeds. Sighing Venom felt his body go limper a sign of happiness to his people. Parker was better, different than all the other human's he had ever come into contact with.

He had been……………………………………………..kind. even to Venom, he had not abused his new abilities but had instead tailored his way of fighting to his new found strengths. And even when he had discovered what Venom was, he had not been overly aggressive in removing him. Yes he had used sound waves and yes they had hurt, but they were not the blinding pain, they could have been. They were the kind that just shook him until he lost his grip. No Peter parker was different to Venom. He was beautiful, kind, caring, and……. Venom felt his skin turn a slight reddish color, in reaction to his last thought. He had been about to think…. sexy. It was true. Peter parker was sexy. The though made Venom's head spin slightly and a moment later he closed his eyes. He was going back; back to one of his first memories with parker. Parker had been kind. He had not forced Venom to stay bonded to him 24/7 like Eddi had. He had let Venom roam his room and sleep under his bed which Venom found more than comfortable. No Venom had been happier with parker. Happier to live with happier to help and happier to be with parker rather than Eddi.

FLASHBACK

Opening his eyes he found himself unbounded with parker and peeking out from his home under parker's bed. He was watching, watching parker change. Watching him change out of his day clothes and into his pajama's. as Peter's shirt hit the floor, Venom felt his form begin to shake. The spider bite had changed him, he had parker's memories from before and he could see the change in him. Instead of skinny arms parker's arms were not thick and muscularly, not to the point of being disgusting but to the point that it made him look very attractive. But he was pulled from his thoughts when a soft 'thump' beside him told him that Peter had taken off his jeans. Strong legs met Venom's gaze, making him shiver at the thought of him being pressed against them. But parker was still changing now and a moment later Venom thought for sure he would explode when off came Peter's boxers.

Only one word could describe Peter at that moment. The only thing that Venom could muster was…….godlike. With a deep sigh Peter turned and simply fell into his bed with a soft 'thud'. For several minutes Venom lay there under the bed shaking with want. He knew his host was cute but damn!!!! he wanted to touch that skin to be pressed against it. Not the clothing parker wore but his actual skin. Still shaking Venom slowly emerged from his place under parker's bed. He wanted to touch parker, to caress that beautiful body, to feel his host's skin. Slowly he could feel his own form changing, becoming a human like form. Standing over parker he could only bite his own tongue in want. His host was a god, so beautiful and caring. Slowly shakingly Venom reached out with his newly formed hand and after several moments of hesitation, he touched parker's back. Venom felt his body flutter and a faint ripple passed over him. Parker was soft, so soft to the touch.

But the memory was fading now. Changing, time was passing and desperately Venom fought to keep himself close to this time. The moonlight shining through the room shifted and when it finally stopped, the moon had vanished and the sun was out. Venom found himself back under parker's bed and still trembling from want. Above him he heard parker moan and then slowly beginning to wake up. The moment parker's feet touch the floor, Venom made his move. Shooting out from under the bed he wrapped himself around parker's legs and began to attach himself to parker's skin. In less than a minute parker was covered head to toe in Venom. Who could only shiver with happiness. This was where he belonged. With parker against parker's skin. Holding him in a way that no one else would ever be able to.

END OF FLASHBACK

Venom felt a small amount of sadness as the memory ended. He had loved parker he had known that since that night. Since the first time he had touched parker's skin he had known, that he loved him. but parker didn't see that. Curling up in front of the wall Venom closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Hoping that he would dream about parker the person he loved.


	4. a new home

_Venom felt a small amount of sadness as the memory ended. He had loved parker he had known that since that night. Since the first time he had touched parker's skin he had known, that he loved him. But parker didn't see that. Curling up in front of the wall Venom closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Hoping that he would dream about parker the person he loved. _

CHAPTER 4

The rain thundered all around him but peter ignored it. His whole attention focused on the man in front of him who was smiling at him. The man was tall maybe 6 feet. He had dark black hair and slivery eyes. Slowly Peter put his hand behind his head and smiled awkwardly. "Soooooooo what are the odd you won't tell anyone about this?" the man shrugged, "pretty good I'd say. You should come out of the rain your getting wet." Peter shrugged but still stepped down from the edge of the roof. The man opened the roof top door and stepped inside. After digging in a duffle bag for a moment he produced a towel which he tossed to peter. Who promptly began to dry himself off. Still running the towel through his hair Peter spoke.

"Were you waiting here for me?" the man smiled and shrugged. "Maybe, But what will really blow your mind is what I'm going to tell you. You see while I didn't know that you were coming, I did know that your wife was cheating on you. And I knew it was wolverine she would be with. I also knew you would need a towel when and if you came here." Still smiling the man motioned to Peter to begin to follow him as the man descended the stairway in front of them. As they turned to off into a hallway, the man spoke again. "My name is James. That's all you need to know right now Peter. But you should know that I am a member of an old race known simply as the rachni. We rachni have lived in peace with spiders for thousands of years. But you my boy have thrown the world into chaos."

James paused to open the door to his apartment. As the door opened Peter gasped. The apartment had to be the fanciest place he had ever been in. rich blue carpet spanned the floor of the home. Moving into the apartment, the James gestured to Peter who moved into the room his eyes never stop moving around the room. Artwork, mostly of spiders decorated the walls and on the far wall a large mural of a spider decorated the entire span of the wall. Hall a dozen smaller jewel encrusted spiders hung around the larger spider. The man smiled. "don't worry Peter. The mural is only a symbol. A symbol of the great weaver. The weaver of fate, time, power, and all things that happen for a reason. She alone decided the fate of everything. Nothing is above her power."

James smiled at Peter's amazement, of the mural. "This home, and everything thing in it do not belong to me but to the rachni as a group. That included you. Money will never be a problem again. Neither will shelter or food. All of this is yours." Peter's head snapped towards James at this. "Whaaa?" James smiled and shrugged. "well let me rephrase that. Most of this is yours. The bed in the room at the end of the hallway is mine, and only under pain of death are you allowed in it. Or unless you're invited." Peter's face went bright red but James continued onward. "No offense kids but you're not my type. I like people who……… you have gotten past puberty." Peter starred at James. "Hey! I'm 20! And I had a wife." James rolled his eyes. "Yeah and how did that work out?"

Peter's mind froze as the memory of what had happened hit him full force. Mary Jane……. his wife….. Had been cheating on him. But as if he knew what Peter was thinking James spoke. "Peter. It's been a long day. Why don't you rest? I have a room made up for you already." And with a sweeping gesture James spirited himself and Peter down a hallway finally stopping in front of a plain white door. Deafly Peter reached out and opened the door. The room that greeted him flung the idea of Mary Jane to the back of his mind. The room was huge, maybe 3 times the room he had had when he was kid.

The room's walls were lined with dozens of clippings from newspapers, clippings of Spiderman's heroic work. The bed was pushed up so the moon light splayed over the sheets. Hanging on a small hook in the wall was a Spiderman costume. Moving towards, it Peter looked to James as he ran his hands over the material. "This material feels strange, like water, but it's solid." James smiled and nodded. "Yes. This material is unlike any other in the world. My specialty has always been weaving and creating materials. The material that costume is made out of the stronger than steel, and yet it breaths like Egyptian cotton. Not only that but it will increase your strength and reaction times. Not only that but it will repair itself, so no more having to worry about what is showing when you fight. But now is not the time young spider. Go to bed. You must rest and heal, I'll make you a tonic to help you sleep but you MUST rest."

And with that James vanished back down the hallway in the direction of what Peter could only guess as was the kitchen. Looking around the room Peter spotted a dresser and moving over to it found it to be stocked full of clothes. All of which seemed to be his size. After a few minutes of digging around Peter found pajamas in the bottom drawer. And shortly after that he found himself in new pajamas. As he pulled back the sheets of his new bed a knock at the door caused him to turn around. James stood in the door way. A small glass clutched in his hand. Handing the glass to Peter James smiled at him and spoke. "Relax parker. Things will be better, in the morning. Just go to sleep and tomorrow I will show you just how special that new costume of, you're." Smiling James turned and left, Peter alone closing the door behind him. With a saddened resignation Peter downed the glass and then climbed into his new bed. A short time later his eyes, closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

AN: ok I know this chapter was REALLY short, but I just needed to do something that would get me back in the groove of writing spider man. For those of you who are curious the reasons behind Mary Jane cheating will explained soon. Also after much thinking on how to procced with this story I've come to a conclusion.

THIS STORY WILL TAKE PLACE ABOUT 3 WEEKS BEFORE THE START OF THE CIVIL WAR ARC/SAGA! ENJOY.

Now as for what brought this on, well it's simple really. I recently got to play the marvel ultimate alliance 2 videogame! **FUCK YEAH!!!!! **I love that game. I'm so going to get it before Christmas.

Anyways enjoy the story. Thanks for watching and of course thank you for your reviews. Bye.

SPECIAL THANKS TO FIRECRACKER7 WHO REMINDED ME THAT THIS STORY NEEDED TO BE UPDATED. THANKS.


	5. venom's deal

_And with that James vanished back down the hallway in the direction of what Peter could only guess as was the kitchen. Looking around the room Peter spotted a dresser and moving over to it found it to be stocked full of clothes. All of which seemed to be his size. After a few minutes of digging around Peter found pajamas in the bottom drawer. And shortly after that he found himself in new pajamas. As he pulled back the sheets of his new bed a knock at the door caused him to turn around. James stood in the door way. A small glass clutched in his hand. Handing the glass to Peter James smiled at him and spoke. "Relax Paker. Things will be better, in the morning. Just go to sleep and tomorrow I will show you just how special that new costume of, you're." Smiling James turned and left, Peter alone closing the door behind him. With a saddened resignation Peter downed the glass and then climbed into his new bed. A short time later his eyes, closed and he fell asleep. _

CHAPTER 5

Slowly Peter woke as the morning sunlight passed through the window and over his face, before settling on his sheets. As Peter opened his eyes for a few seconds he didn't know where he was. But then it all came flooding back to him Mary Jane, Logan, and James. The memories flooded his mind until he let out a low moan of anguish. He lay there for several minutes, until he could take no more. Flinging the sheet off of him Peter leapt out of bed and began to pace the floor. It was only a knock on the door that broke his memories. Looking up Peter met James's gaze, who smiled and moved so he was entirely in the room. "Well nice to see that you're awake. It's about 2 in the afternoon. So wake up, and come and eat."

So half an hour later, Peter found himself standing back on the building top, in his new suit. James stood across from him, and began to speak. "Ok Peter. So before we start. I'm going to ask you a few questions just so I can know a bit more about you, and how you work. Ok?" Peter nodded and James smiled. "Ok. First question, how do you feel right now? Are you sore anywhere?" Peter shook his head and James nodded to himself. "Ok. If you do become sore let me know. Second question, does the costume fit right?" Peter nodded and James nodded again. "Good. Third question, do you prefer hand to hand combat or do you use your webbing more?" "Webbing." "Fourth question……" and so on and so forth until James held up and hand and smiled. "Ok. Give me one moment, to calibrate your suit to your fighting style."

Pulling out a small palm pilot, James tapped a dozen or so commands into it. Peter felt his suit, tense for a moment and then return back to how it had felt before. "What did you do?" James shrugged and put the gadget back in his pocket. "Unlike most ancient societies, we rachni don't shun technology. We embrace it. Your suit is a mastered blend of tech and magic. The magic will protect your body and mind, while the tech will enhance your abilities, and give you added physical protection from modern weapons. For instance, your costume has micro Kevlar woven into it. That will deflect light gun fire. Just one example of the dozens of small improvements. But for now let us begin your training. Come at me as hard and fast as you can."

Inside his mask Peter raised his eyebrow. "What?" James grinned. "You heard me come at me. Don't hold back, I want you to fight me as though I was a villain." Peter shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you, James." James grinned again. "Don't worry you can't touch me. Not yet anyways." Pushing himself up Peter circles James and then lunged at him using all of his strength and speed. Just before his fist was about to connect with James's smiling face, he was James shake his head, and then vanish in the blink of an eye. As Peter stopped he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Wheeling around Peter only had time to register James's fist before it plowed into his face sending him flying backwards and to the edge of the rooftop.

As he pushed himself off the ground Peter heard James speak. "Don't just try to muscle Me. you have to have a plan. You've got new resources at your disposal, use them." Peter rolled his eyes, and then lunged at James again who once again vanished but this time reappeared, grabbing Peter's own fist and slamming it into his face. As Peter stumbled backwards he lashed out with a foot, but that too was easily countered by James. Stumbling back Peter crouched low to the ground and began to circle James who stood still and simply smiled. Peter's mind raced. He had faced fast targets before but none of them had been this fast. James seemed to be untouchable. Still circling Peter tried webbing but James simply countered it with his own. It was beginning to look as though James was going to win. "Remember spider, you have a 6th sense use it. It can be used for more than just alerting you to danger. Stretch out with your mind. Feel everything around you. The concrete walls, and floor, around you, the noise of the city, your own breathing. All are connected to the weaver."

Rolling his eyes Peter spoke. "No offense James but loose the whole, 'there is a giant spider controlling everything'. It's creepy and it makes you sound crazy." James shrugged. "That remains to be seen. But for now I'll stop. But you still need to hit me. Now stop trying to hit me and hit me!" Peter blurred forward using every ounce of strength he could muster. His fist sailed forward, in an attempt to wipe the smile off of James face. But James ducked. Another attack this one aimed at James's stomach but James simply moved backwards and dodged that too. Using his momentum Peter spun like s top for a moment before launching to web lines at Peter who caught them in mid flight and pulled. Peter lurched forward and fell face first onto the cold concrete, of the roof top. Somewhere above him James spoke. "You know just cause the electronics are on doesn't mean you can touch me. But once I turn on this last part, there won't be a thing in the world you can't beat."

As peter pushed himself up he noted that James was tapping his palm pilot again. A moment later the world flashed dark black, then bright blue, then dazzling red, before finally fading back to how it had been before. Shaking his head peter spoke. "What did you do?" James smiled. "I turn on your motion trackers. These are the most advanced system in your suit. They telepathically link up with your spider-sense and will track anything moving. Anything from enemies, civilians, animals, and even allies will have a different color. But enough talk, now that you can hit me, SO HIT ME!!" as the words left his mouth James. Felt a blast of wind blast by him as peter threw himself up off the ground and launched at him.

James knew that his old tricks wouldn't work; his rachni speed was no match for the suits trackers. Dodging to the left as Paker attacked him James smiled when he felt peter's fist connect with his hip sending him hurtling into the brick wall next to him. Pushing himself off the wall James smiled and even clapped a little. "Not bad, but we're not done. Catch me." James lept backwards, over the edge of the roof and plummeted 5 stories before, pushing off from the wall and soaring through the air high above Manhattan. Peter watched as James soared off the roof and after making sure his mask was hiding his face, followed him. Peter had to marvel at the motion trackers in his new suit. He could see James in front highlighted by a faint green outline of light. Below cars and civilians glowed a faint white.

Swinging behind James peter had to marvel at how he moved. It moved seamlessly from swinging on webs, to running along the walls, and then changing back to webs. Not far behind him, peter swung trying to mimic the moved James was pulling off. And surprisingly enough, he found that he was swinging and moving in a much more graceful manner, rather than his normal slightly jerky fashion. Swinging high above the streets James and peter wound their way through the Manhattan buildings. But try as he might, peter found that he could not catch James. That was until, James stopped on one of the rooftops. Stopping next to him peter, saw why he had stopped. A massive robot was marching down the streets, blasting parked cars, as it made it's way up the street, moving away from them.

James spoke over his shoulder to peter. "Well I was going to wait for a while before we went into real combat but I guess now is as good as ever. Shall us?' it was more of a statement than a question. Taking to webs again, peter launched down towards the robot and caught it with a swing kick to the 'head' region. The robot stumbled but did not fall instead turning to respond with a volley of machine gun fire which Peter easily dodged. As he sailed back through the air towards a wall peter felt his suit get hit once or twice by bullets. But thanks to his new armor they just deflected off. As his fingers touched the surface of the wall and his adhesive qualities took place peter saw James swinging down towards the robot's legs. Changing his angle just before impact peter watched as James attached a small sphere to the robot's leg with some webbing. Swinging away James barely got away before the devise exploded sending a shock wave through the street cracking it in several places. But the devise had done its job. The devise had completely blown away one of the robots legs and even now it was tottering ready to fall over. But as it did so a large electronic bill board turned on above them. On it the horrible face of the hobgoblin appeared roaring with laughter. And soon began to sing to the tune of the ittsy bitsy spider.

"The itsy bitsy spider defeated my robot, the itsy bitsy spider makes me want to thrown up. But now comes the fun and all the games, so the itsy bitsy better be ready to play." As the goblin stopped singing the background behind him changed to that of the Manhattan skyline, showing that the goblin was on his glider, flying around. "So spider you think you defeated me so easily? You should know by now every defeat makes the hobgoblin more powerful. I've learned from our last encounter, and I built this robot to prove it. it's programmed to counter your fighting style and will even learn as you fight it. every moment you battle it will only increase it's knowledge of how to kill you. Of course if you do beat it I have another little surprise for you." Hobgoblin shifted to the side an allowed everyone to see what was behind him. A bound and struggling marry Jane, tethered to the end of a rope dangling 56 stories above the ground.

"In case you don't know who this is it's Mary Jane the wife of your favorite photographer peter Paker. Wonder what he would do if his hero let her fall to his death? By the way a little note for you spider. It would see she's cheating on Paker. I almost got sliced in 2 by a wild man staying with her. But a simple sleeping pumpkin put him out like a light. Anyways you have 20 minutes to get here and free the girl before I drop her and she becomes New York's newest sidewalk attraction. Oh by the way you might want to watch out for the car headed towards your face. HAHAHAHAHAH!" peter's head whipped back to the robot only to have to leap from his spot on the wall to avoid a midsized sedan that was flying towards him. Even as he sailed through the air, he noticed that James had not left the wall. As the sedan was about to collide with him James reached out and grabbed either side of the sedan's front axle.

The horrible sound of twisting metal ripped through the streets as the car bend around James who never moved an inch. Dropping the car with a loud metal 'clank' James shrugged at as peter gave him a 'WTF' look. "I'm really strong. Just goes to show what happens if you embrace the Weaver's power. But that's for latter. I'll take care of the robot, you find the girl. Even if you are mad at her I doubt you want her to die." Peter nodded and took off over the city. He had a general idea of where hobgoblin might have been keeping her.

JAMES'S POV

James cracked his knuckles as he dropped down from, his spot on the wall. James rolled his eyes as the robot he had defeated once before began to repair itself. Wires, computer chips, and several sheets of metal bend and twisted forming a new leg. As the leg finished 'healing' the robot took a step forward and let out what had to be an electronic 'roar.' The roar itself was more annoying than anything else. James sighed as the sounds of compressing metal washed over him. That roar was REALLY annoying. Gripping the sedan that had been thrown at him James hurled it towards the robot with a shout of "oh shut up!" as the car flew towards the robot James followed behind it, using the car's slipstream to gain speed and force. So as the robot cut through the car James met it will a full force kick, with the force of both his rachni strength and his accelerated speed. As his feet touched the robot's shiny metal surface James pushed off will all his might.

Sparks flew from under the robot's feet as it skidded backwards and crashed into the brick wall of a building. Raising the robot, began randomly firing at James who was forced to leap and swing around to avoid the bullets. Rachni or not if he got shot it would be trouble. As James, spiraled through the air, he took aim and fired webbing, catching the robot's leg. And with a powerful yank, jerked the leg out from under the robot who fell against the brick wall again with a fantastic crash and grinding metal. As James landed on the roof of a car however, he noticed something. Black tar like goo was oozing around the robot. Even as he watched several large tendrils, reached up from the ooze and wrapped themselves around the robot. A voice boomed out over the street. "YOU DARE TO TRY AND HURT MY SPIDER!!!!! I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

James watched as the tendrils began to compress, bending and warping the metal. Sparks flew and alarms blared as slowly the robot was reduced to something resembling a pile of junk one would find at the junk yard. With a final heave the black ooze, threw the now crushed robot through the air and into a large dumpster next to a building on the other side of the street. James felt his heart begin to race as the black ooze began to take shape in front of him. Large muscly build, huge muscular arms, strong enough to rip a car in half, strong legs that could leap from building to building, and a large white spider emblem across the chest. James watched as the form of Venom slowly rose up from the ground. In his multivoice Venom spoke. **(sounds like more than one person is talking at the same time)** "You….. You are not the spider. Yet you have him powers." James shook his head.

"Actually he has my powers. Or at least the power's of my race. My names James and I already know who you are Venom. What I don't know is what you want." Venom sneered showing, rows of fanged white teeth. "I want what I've always wanted. To rebond with my first host. To rebond with the spider." James raised an eyebrow. "I? Not we? I thought Symbiotes needed a host to survive?" Venom hopped up and down a sign of joy. "We do, we should. But I've evolved. I don't need a host now. Now I can be with my spider." James sighed and shook his head. "No you can't." Venom stopped hopping. The black goo of his skin began to form small tendrils that plucked at the air angrily. "Why not!?" as James answered he noted the force of anger in Venom's voice. "Venom do you think he would take you back? You've tried to kill him how many times? You've threatened him, the girl he loved, hell I think you even attacked his family a few times. Do you really think he'd let you touch him?"

Venoms shook his head, his skin becoming angrier and angrier. "That was not me. That was Brock. He wanted to destroy the spider. I want to rejoin with him. I treid……… so many times to get back to him. To warn him of Brock's…….evilness. But each time I was…… punished. I want to be with the spider again. I don't want to have anyone else's thoughts corrupting my mind. I only want HIM!!!!!" James had only second to move as 3 large tendrils launched themselves at the car he was standing on. As James's feet touched the ground behind the car he watched as the car itself was lifted off the ground and deposited on a nearby rooftop. Venom was talking again and now his voice shook with anger.

"Why does everyone try to keep me from him?! Do I not deserve to be happy too?! Why can't I just be with the spider like I was before?! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME 'NO'!!!!!" James casually leaned to the left avoiding several small sym-darts that buried themselves in the wall behind him. Without taking his attention away from Venom James felt the darts, liquefy and rejoin with Venom who was still talking. "I'm tired of being alone or with an abusive host. I was forced from my home because I wanted to keep my hosts alive. I wandered the galaxy looking for a host who wouldn't use me for the powers I gave them but one who thought of me as a friend or equal. And when I bonded with the spider…… I found that and so much more. But then others tried to hurt my host and I got…………angry. And my anger transferred to him. When he tore me from himself I felt lost, alone, abandoned by the one person I thought would care for me."

Venoms seemed to take a large shuddering breath. As he did so James noted that his skin began to calm down. "I joined Brock because he wanted to get back at the spider. I thought once I had shown him how weak he was he would want me back. I was wrong, and when I tried to leave Brock, punished me. I want to be with the spider again. I want to be……………………… loved again." If James had not been standing there he would never have believed what happened next. Venom threw his head into the air and let out a loud wail, of despair. As the echoes died around then Venom buried his head in his hands and it was with a shock that James saw he was crying. Thick large jet black tears slipped between Venoms fingers, hit the ground and rejoined with his body. James raised an eyebrow as he looked on the sight of the crying Symbiote. After several moments Venom stopped crying and looked up at him. "Why? Why don't I get to be happy?" James sighed and moved until he was standing next to Venom. Hesitantly and fully aware that Venom could still be dangerous James reached down and patted Venom on the back.

"There……..there, Venom. I'll make you a deal. If you promise to not attack him, me or anyone we know I'll put you in the same room with Peter. But…… it's up to him if he'll let you join back with him or not. Deal?" Venom let out the equivalent of a sniff and nodded. "deal."

PETER'S POV

(During James, and Venom's encounter.)

Peter swung through the air as fast as he could. Despite his anger at Mary Jane he did not want her to get hurt. Speeding up Peter swung through the air in the direction of the old Oz-corp. landing on the roof Peter had only a fraction of a second to leap out of the way as a pumpkin bomb exploded next to him. As the roof began to collapse Peter rotated in the air and found the goblin near the top of one of the lab's smoke stacks. As Peter swung up to his level the goblin laughed and threw more bombs which Peter dodged with ease. Passing mere inches by goblin Peter, reached out and grabbed the back of the goblin's hood. Using his momentum Peter swung in a circle and slammed the goblin's still laughing face into the side of the concrete smoke stack. As the goblin's face met the concrete sparks flew and a large section of what looked like flesh fell away, revealing wires and circuitry.

Peter let out a yell of fury and smashed his fist into the robot goblin's face crushing it against the wall. As the robot fell down to the ground, Peter began a slow crawl up the wall to the very real Mary Jane. As Peter began undoing the ropes that held her there she began to speak. "Peter…… about last night." Rolling his eyes behind his mask, Peter flicked his wrist and sent a small bit of webbing over her mouth. "Save it. Nothing you could say would make up for this. As soon as things got back on track I'm filing for divorce. Carry Mary Jane to a nearby roof Peter left her there and began to make his way back to where he had left James. As he swung through the air a ringing sound met his ears and a small electronic message scrolled across Peter's vision. The message read, 'incoming call, James. Accept?' "I accept." A moment later James voice met his ears. "Hey spider. How was giggling goblin? Did you break any of his teeth?"

Peter sighed. "No. it was a robot, but I did crush its face against a smoke stack. Mary Jane is fine. I left her on a rooftop. She can take a bus home. What's up?" "Well, first you have a visitor here at my house. He really wants to talk to you. But I need you to keep an open mind. Ok? See you at home. Bye." and as abruptly as the call started it ended. Shaking his head in a surprised manner, Peter changed direction mid swing and made his way back to his and James home. Landing on the roof, Peter quickly changed back into his normal clothing before making his way down the stairs and finally pushed the door open to his and James apartment. As he walked in Peter's spider sense began to tingle slightly as he walked in.

Shaking his head trying in vain to turn off his spider sense, Peter looked up and froze. The sight in front of him was just too impossible, to farfetched to be right. James lay length wise on the couch, a book in hand and midway through taking a drink of what looked to be coffee from an I NY cup. Across from him a still very much alive Venom sat. The white sections that represented eyes were closed and Peter could only assume that he was asleep. But a moment later Venom's eyes opened, and he smiled. Or at least that is what Peter assumed he was doing. It was hard to tell, to him it looked like Venom was about to eat him. But then again that wasn't hard to picture since Venom's smile consisted of showing row upon seemingly endless row of razor sharp teeth. Venom didn't move or, speak. He just sat there smiling at Peter who began to get slightly creped out by Venom's unblinking smile.

The silence between them stretched on until James spoke from his spot on the couch. "Hey Venom, remember when we talked about creepy smiles. Well yours is **REALLY **creepy. So stop. Besides I think he noticed you by now, seeing as how he hasn't moved in the last 2 minutes." Venom nodded and the rows of teeth vanished with a mutter of "sorry." James closed his book and set his cup of coffee on the table. "We Peter if it's ok with you I'm just going to get straight to the point. Venom here wants to rejoin you." That shocked Peter back into reality. Shaking his head Peter took a step forward. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!?! HE…" Peter pointed to Venom. "HAS TRIED TO KILL ME SO MANY TIMES, IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE! I ACTUALY HAVE TO TRY TO STAY ALIVE WHEN I FIGHT HIM!" James nodded, and stood up. "And as valid as that may be you have to take a few things into consideration before you answer. Think about it. He could have just attacked you and forcibly joined with you before you had even come in the room. But he didn't he came here and he asked to see you. That must be worth something."

Peter nodded to himself. That was indeed worth something but it was not enough to convince him of Venom's innocents. As Peter began to pace the floor he spoke. "Look, even if I trusted Venom. which I don't. I wouldn't just let him rebond with me. Not after everything that has happened between us. However I'm willing to give him a second chance on 1 condition." Venom began shaking with excitement. "Name it anything. I'll do it. What is it? Destroy all your enemies? Kill the kingpin? Name it it's yours." Peter shook his head. "No! No killing! Well I would make the exception for the kingpin but that's not my condition. You have to prove to me that you've changed. You've built a reputation of being evil. You have to show me that you're not evil anymore. You have to be a hero and fight the same crime you used to help commit. And I'll decide when you're truly good. I'll only let you join to me after I feel that you can be trusted. Ok?"

Venom nodded. "Yes I understand. I have to prove I'm worthy to bond with you. And to do that you want me to do what you do." Peter slowly nodded his head. "Sure. I guess that's right." Venom continued to node. "Yes…. Ok. I'm going to fight crime. I'M OFF TO FIGHT CRIME!!!" and with that Venom, leapt up and leapt at the wall. As he impacted the wall Venom became goo and oozed through the bricks of the wall and vanished outside. As he moved away from the apartment Peter could hear him singing, "gunna fight crime, gunna join with spider, gunna fight crime, gunna join with spider!"

As Venom's voice began to fade Peter looked to James who had gone back to reading his book. Peter rolled his eyes. "You don't think it was stupid to bring Venom here? Now he knows where we live. He could go and get an army of villains and kills us both." Without looking up from his book James pointed to 3 ornate spears hanging on the wall. "Adimantum laced spear tips, controlled by motion sensors. Anyone forces the door open and those tips point towards the door and get shot at it by small rockets, goes through anything." James pointed to a statue of some vaguely ancient battle warrior. "Concealed combat robot. After the spears fire, it will activate and break through the stone shell around it. It will then proceed to destroy, anyone who gets in this home. Plus the entire apartment is rigged with claymores, or directional explosives. At the push a concealed button, a series of 34 daisy chained claymores will blow up destroying the entire apartment and reducing everything and everyone inside it to a charred crispy burnt husk. This is not my first time dealing with supervillians. Don't worry if anyone can get passed my security measures they deserve to catch us."

Shrugging Peter sat down in front of the TV. As the screen came to life Peter's eyes were greeted with the view of demolished buildings, over turned or completely blown out cars, and what Peter hoped were not the charred remains of people. As the camera continued to train on the destruction a voice began to speak. "Stamford Colorado. This once bustling town woke up today to find itself the host of the ever popular heroes and villains reality show. However, unlike previous episodes the ending would not be happy and inspire feelings of justice. Nitro a well known mutant and villain was confronted by Namorita, in the last 10 minutes of the show. 30 seconds later nitro exploded taking 3 city blocks with him. Death toll is estimated at 600 with over 300 people still unaccounted for." Behind him Peter heard James drop his book. But again the new anchor was speaking. "This tragic act has sent ripples through the country. Many are now questioning, where or not heroes should be held accountable for their actions. In Washington there are serious talks of enacting the superhero registration act, which would require by federal law, the registration of a superhero's civilian identity, powers, and any weaknesses. And while it is just talks for now, the president has issued a statement say that all heroes and villains should think about their actions and their consequences before they act on them."

As the voice began to rattle off more facts the phone rang and a moment later James answered his voice frantic. "Hello? I know I just heard. What's wrong? The entire council? Are you sure? Ok I'll be there soon." James hung up and turned to Peter who was looking worried. After a moment James spoke. "I have to go. The Ranchi council has ordered an emergency meeting to discuss the registration act. I have to. Watch the apartment, and call me if anything else happens. Here is a number that I can always be reached by." James began writing on a small slip of paper. A moment later James vanished down the hallway and a short while later reemerged with a suitcase in hand.

* * *

AN) greetings true believers. I'M BACK!!! so hey i'm back. dont worry i'm going to explain the cheating and some other things in the next chapter. dont worry. thanks for reading and all your reviews.


	6. safety deposit box

AN:) just thought I should let everyone know, the silver sable and hammer head in this chapter are the versions from the spectacular spider-man, TV show. Just thought I should tell everyone. Also making venom talk in the first person is very weird for me. It seems to change his character too much. So I'm going to go back to the 'normal' way venom talks. Also, I know harry Osborn is supposed to be evil but I like him so much more the way he was in the last few minutes of the spider man 3 movie. So I'm going to use that. Hope no one minds. OK ON WITH THE STORY!

_As the voice began to rattle off more facts the phone rang and a moment later James answered his voice frantic. "Hello? I know I just heard. What's wrong? The entire council? Are you sure? Ok I'll be there soon." James hung up and turned to Peter who was looking worried. After a moment James spoke. "I have to go. The Ranchi council has ordered an emergency meeting to discuss the registration act. I have to. Watch the apartment, and call me if anything else happens. Here is a number that I can always be reached by." James began writing on a small slip of paper. A moment later James vanished down the hallway and a short while later reemerged with a suitcase in hand._

CHAPTER 6

Peter slowly looked on the scene in front of him. He had responded to a robbery at the local bank. Now he crouched from the side of a wall from a building on the other side of the street. Shaking his head peter sighed. This robbery was amateurish at best. The robbers had stormed in shot up the place and now were cornered with a dozen swat and cops outside the bank. Rolling his eyes, peter pushed off the wall and somersaulted through the air, lightly launched himself off a lamp post and sailed through an open window and into the middle of the main room of the bank. Webs flew though the air and snagged dozens of men off their feet sticking them to wall like flies. But he had made one mistake, he had not been looking around while he was 'working'. So when his spider sense flared he didn't have time to avoid hammer head slam into him and send him sailing into the wall.

Jumping so he stuck to the wall peter smiled to himself as he looked down at hammer head from his view on the wall. "nice to see you hammer. Hit any good nails lately?" hammer head let out a low growl of anger. "no. but come down here and I'll hammer you into the ground." Peter shook his head. "no. I think I'm fine right here. But you look like you need a better view of the floor how about this?" using his webs peter latched onto hammer head's legs and a moment later suspended hammer head from the ceiling. Dropping down from the wall peter stood under hammer head and smiled as hammer head let out a stream of cusses and threats. "now, now hammer what would a lady think if she heard you say things like that?" a moment later peter got his answer as his spider sense blared a warning. A moment later peter only barely managed to dodge an energy bolt that was doing it's best to take his head off.

Turning in the direction of the bolt peter raised an eyebrow as his eyes landed on silver sable, holding a huge gun and smiling. "I don't think I mind. I like a man who says how he feels." Peter raised an eyebrow and began pointing between hammer head and silver sable. "Are two robbing this bank at the same time.…….. As in together? Like a couple?" hammer looked to sable and she to him. After am minute they both broke out into frantic explanations. Peter grinned. "Sooooo hammer and sable. So tell me when's the wedding? How many kids do you want?" hammer head chuckled from his spot hanging from the ceiling. "The wedding is after your death sable little help here and then we can squash this insect once and for all" a moment later hammer head landed with a 'thud' against the floor having been shot down by sable. Sable dropped her rifle and whipped out her 2 trademark guns and began rapidly trying to shoot peter. Who simple dodged and weaved avoiding the rounds with easy.

As peter swung through the air dodging rounds be noted that hammer head was up and was doing his best to break the huge gear shaped vault door of it's hinges with his adimanthuim plated skull. "whoa, whoa, whoa hammer. Unbreakable skull of not that cant feel good." As peter said this he webbed hammer head's legs to the floor so he couldn't move. Hammer head smirked and tore through the webbing. "no it doesn't feel good but what's on the other side is worth it." Peter landed upside-down on the ceiling and cocked his head to the side. "what's on the other side?" of course he never got an answer sable began shooting again after having taken as 5 second break to reload her guns. And hammer head had gone back to ramming the vault door, making the bank shake each time he struck it. Hammer head was just beginning to run at the door again when out of the corner of his eye peter saw what looked like a dark puddle moving along the floor.

As peter swung at sable he noted with a bit of surprise that the black puddle was reforming becoming the well known form of venom. Who upon being fully formed grabbed hammer head and threw him across the bank floor with a shout of "SO LOUD!!!!!" Peter changed direction in mid air and landed behind venom. "nice of you to join us venom." Venom nodded but never took his eyes off hammer head who had climbed to his feet and was charging them. Peter however had no time to think about that as a set of micro missiles flew straight for his face. Venom rolled his eyes, as hammer head charged him. As hammer head made contact with venom's 'skin' venom hurled him across the room again this time sending him through a dozen desks and the granite teller counter. He did not get back up. All this peter saw out of the corner of his eye and as pulled lamps, and chair into the way of the missiles that seemed hell bent of killing him. As the missiles broke apart and crashed to the ground, peter instantly located silver Sable who was busy reloading her micro missile launcher for another volley of missiles.

6 bits of webbing later sable found herself stuck to the wall her arms, hand, legs, and waist all pinned by sticky webbing. Even as peter landed on the ground he noted that Symbiote slim also covered her body is several places effectively pinning her to the wall. Peter had been about to make a comment but was interrupted when the shadow of what looked like a large daddy long leg appeared on the sun bathed floor. Peter had only a fraction of a second to jump back and push his form against the wall before the 4 long mechanical arms of doc Ock tore the whole front of the bank off of the building and broke it into bits of glass, and brick. As peter's eyes adjusted to the sudden amount of sunlight now streaming into through the gap in walls he head ock speak. "Meddlesome insect you may have stopped these 2 armatures but you won't stop me the contents of the safety deposit box is mine." As the worlds left ock's mouth peter had to move as 2 mechanical arms did their best to wrap him in a life ending bear hug.

Peter had been about to attack ock when another villain entered the fray. Twin bolts of electricity, arced through the air, and left the air smelling like ozone. Turning slightly peter noted electro floated in the air in front of the vault door. With a wave of his hand elector generated an electromagnetic pulse so strong that it tore the vault door from the wall and sent it crashing to the ground, to land with an earth shaking crash. Peter had been about to shout at him when ock beat him to it. "GET AWAY FROM THE VAULT ELECTRO. THE SAFETY DEPOSITE BOX IS MINE!" it was like watching an old cartoon as peter stood there and watched 2 of his most dangerous villains begin to battle each other. Next to him venom scratched his head. "We're confused." Peter nodded in agreement, but didn't complain. Hey if to villains wanted to do his job by fighting each other that was fine by him. Of course all good things must come to an end. With a display of particularly impressive energy manipulation electro pulled electricity out of the bank electrical sockets and sent thousands maybe even millions of volts screaming through the air and pulsing through ock's body. Ock let out a pained scream and crashed into the ground smoke rising from his now smoldering clothes.

Turning from ock electro again waved his hand electricity crackling around his palm. A moment later the sound of ripping metal screamed through the air. As electro turned back around peter noted that clutched in his hand was a safety deposit box. Pushing himself from the desk that he had been leaning on, peter spoke to electro. "Well thank you electro. That saves me the trouble of having to find this special box. By the way what is so important about this box?" electro rolled his eyes and sent bolts of energy sizzling through the air and passed peter, who dodged them easily. Peter noted that as he flipped through the air electro was leaving the bank; flying on a lightning bolt. Mid flip peter shot webbing that stuck to electro's back and a second later peter found himself air born flying through the air and in hot pursuit of electro. Of course breaks like that don't stay in a person's favor like that for long. And like always electro cut the web strand with a bolt of energy. As the line was cut however electro was thrown from his bolt of lightning as a small bomb exploded next to him sending him sideways into a brick wall.

Peter somersaulted through the air and clung to a wall as another bomb blasted electro from the wall and sent him plummeting downward into the street, where he let out a low moan and rolled over before he lapsed into unconsciousness. Glancing upwards peter smiled to himself as a familiar glider, floated into view and stopped next to him. "Hey harry what's up?" harry Osborn, shrugged. "not much. Was flying around and saw your little chase thought I should help. But I'm not the only flyer who's interested, look vulture…" and as peter turned he noted that indeed vulture had swooped down and now clutched the safety deposit box. Peter heard harry sigh as vulture began to gain altitude. Peter watched as harry pulled out a small launcher and shot a dart at vulture. A moment later sparks flew from vulture's flight pack and send vulture plummeting onto a rooftop. With a flick of his wrist peter sent a web strand, flying through the air and to snag the surface of the safety deposit box still clutched in vulture's unconscious hands.

Thinking the job was done peter began turned as harry began speaking to him.  
"So what's this about you and marry Jane? She's really upset." Peter rolled his eyes. "She cheated on me. That's al-" peter broke off as he felt his web line go slack and out of the corner of his eye he noted a black and white blur blasted passed them so fast his costume rippled in the slipstream behind it. Peter sighed in annoyance as the familiar form of Felicia Hardy AKA black cat came into view stopped and crouching like a cat on the top of a rooftop air conditioner. From there she spoke. "awww is the spider having trouble in his love life?" peter sighed and shook his head. "Cat don't. Just give me the case. I want to go home. I'm tired, I'm sore all over, and all I really want to do is lie down and watch TV." Peter watched as black cat cocked her head and looked at him for a moment. But then a flirtatious grin spread across her face and she shook her head.

"Why would you want to do that? It's so boring. You want this case? Come and take it from me." Peter let out a growl of frustration as he pushed off the wall and flew through the air towards black cat who turned around and leapt off the building top and making her way down the long corridor of buildings. After a relatively short jaunt through the city she had lost peter and harry.

As cat turned to begin running down an alleyway however she found herself pinned to the wall by a huge black mass, of Symbiote goo. Venom grabbed the case from cat's hand and spoke, his face inches from hers. "You're an odd being. You clam to love our spider, and yet you make his life hard by playing these, games. He's not interested right now, besides…" venom leaned in so his tongue barely touched her ear when he spoke. "We would never share him with you." For a moment cat stopped struggling and venom thought cat had stopped fighting his grip. But a second later venom was thrown backwards as sound waves made his skin ripple and shake in pain. As the sound waves stopped venom felt cat kick him in the 'stomach' sending him to his knees. Above him cat spoke. "Nice try gooey but I know your story. You want spider-man dead. Besides he would never trust you." A moment later venom felt the case pulled from his weakened grip.

As the pain he felt began to wear off venom spoke. "You know nothing of the true human behind the mask. We do, we know him, we know his wants, his needs, his dreams, his fantasies, we know those thoughts that lurk in the darkest parts of his mind, those thoughts that he only thinks about in the time between sleep and reality. We know them and we know you don't know and that is good enough for us…… for now. But we give you a warning." Standing up venom pushed himself to his full height of 6 foot 3 inches tall. "The spider _**will**_be ours. And we will not hesitate to use force, if you try to take the spider from us." Venom gave black cat one final horrifying grin before becoming liquid and disappearing down a sewer drain.

AN:) ok I know this chapter was short but I have to get ready for Christmas. Don't miss the next chapter. So many things shall be explained. Such as, why marry jane cheated, what was in the safety deposit box, and others. Marry Christmas.


	7. A NEW 'OTHER'

AN:) Let me know what you think. I love feedback, and reviews are always welcome. I usually don't update until I get at least 1 review a chapter. So there's some extra incentive to leave a review.

I really hope everyone can see the link above this. Because it's to an absolutely hilarious comic called Lolilovesvenom. Yes it's all one word. If anyone gets the time they should check it out. just Google 'loli loves venom'. I found it by accident and I've never laughed at venom so hard.

Also I know when I write in venom's pov that I tend to write parker instead of peter but that's just the way I write. Venom says 'parker' more than 'peter' in the cartoons and comics, so I'm trying to stay true to that. Just thought I should let people know why I did that.

Anyways thought I should say those things. Now on with the story.

_As the pain he felt began to wear off Venom spoke. "You know nothing of the true human behind the mask. We do, we know him, we know his wants, his needs, his dreams, his fantasies, we know those thoughts that lurk in the darkest parts of his mind, those thoughts that he only thinks about in the time between sleep and reality. We know them and we know you don't know and that is good enough for us…… for now. But we give you a warning." Standing up Venom pushed himself to his full height. "The spider __**will**__ be ours. And we will not hesitate to use force, if you try to take the spider from us." Venom gave black cat one final horrifying grin before becoming liquid and disappearing down a sewer drain. _

CHAPTER 7

2 HOURS AFTER THE BANK SENE

Peter parker was not happy. Not only had he and harry lost black cat but they had gotten into a battle with sandman who also seemed hell bent on finding and obtaining whatever had been in deposit box that Felicia had taken. Now his arm and shoulder hurt like hell after having been thrown through 3 windows, and having almost fallen off a building. Peter waved bye as he watch harry who had been kind enough to give him a ride fly off. Turning away from the now setting sun Peter took off his suit and stuffed it into a small duffle bag that he kept hidden on the roof top of his building. Making his was down the stairs Peter sighed as he opened the door to his apartment and after tossing the duffle bag across the room gingerly sat down on the couch, being sure to not put pressure on his bleeding, and bruised shoulder.

He didn't have to worry about bleeding out so Peter took his time and turned on the TV before beginning work on his arm. After getting a small bottle of vodka from the kitchen and downing it to numb the pain, Peter set about the difficult task of sewing up an injury that was on his back. For several minutes he struggled with this problem. He would twist around and try to put the needle in his skin only to reopen the slightly healed wound and cause himself a good deal of pain. As he reopened his wound for the 7th time a voice behind him spoke. "Looks like you could you some help parker. If you would allow us, we could prevent you from dying." Turning Peter rolled his eyes as he found Venom hanging upside-down from the ceiling. Shaking his head Peter winced as pain lanced down his back. Gritting his teeth Peter spoke. "No Venom, I don't need your help. I'm fi…. Arrrgg!" Peter dropped the needle and fishing line he had been holding. Grinding his teeth Peter had been about to pick up when he felt something cool touch his shoulder.

Not wanting his shoulder to give him pain again Peter moved away from the touch. The problem being that every time he moved away the touch followed meaning he soon found himself laying chest down on the couch. Above him Peter felt the cooling touch spread and turning his head Peter found that Venom had shrunk to the size of a normal person and now straddled his hips. In a slightly frantic voice Peter spoke. "Venom what are-" but Venom cut him off by putting a finger over Peter's lips. "Shhhhhh, you're hurt. Let us help. You don't always have to do things alone. Parker……. Let us help you." Peter had been about to object but as he opened his mouth to speak he felt his voice leave him. He was tired, much too tired to try and fight Venom off. Sighing deeply Peter swallowed and spoke. "Don't try anything." Venom nodded and moved a pillow for Peter to rest his head on. Peter sighed again and rested his head on the pillow, breathing deeply as Venom slowly and methodically stitched his injury up.

As venom stopped, peter tilted his head so he could see venom out of the corner of his eye. Peter watched as venom tugged on the fishing line to make sure it was tight before cutting the line by biting it with one of his seemingly hundred razor sharp teeth. After making sure the line wouldn't slip back through; peter had been about to get up when he felt venom gently push him back down. "Stay down parker. We're not done yet." Laying his head back down peter closed his eyes. He was tired, and if venom tried to bond with him he knew he wouldn't have the strength to fight him off. For a full minutes peter lay there waiting to feel venom's cold touch spread over his body and claim him again. But that feeling never came. Instead an entirely different feeling over took him. The cool feeling did spread around him but it never left his back. Gently the cool feeling pushed against his skin and it took peter a moment to realize what venom was doing. He was giving him a massage, and as strange as it sounded venom was good at it.

Venom's hand expertly located and worked away every stressful spot on peter's body. As venom worked he spoke. "we were sad….. to find out of your mates chose, to……..cheat." peter sighed again. "Really? I would have thought for you would be happy." Venom continued his ministrations on peter's back. "We won't deny that we saw a chance to rejoin with you. But that does not change what we felt. We were once with you. And so your emotions and reactions still flow through us no matter how long we are separate." Peter remained silent and venom continued. "We're not evil parker. We only wish to rejoin. That is all. All we want is someone to be with. Someone to care for. We care for you peter. No matter what you think we care for you. When we realized the harm Brock would bring to you, we tried to get away. We care for you parker. And we beg that you don't think otherwise." Silence met venom's words. Leaning in slightly closer venom gently shook peter. "Parker?" a small snore met his 'ears' and a second later venom realized peter had fallen asleep.

Venom's skin began to quiver with the realization of the situation. Peter parker, his dream his love had fallen asleep. And that meant he would be unable to fight back if anyone tried anything. Venom's breath became labored and shallow as he tried to resist the desire to merge with parker. And although he was able to resist it he was unable to bring himself to climb off of him. And so he sat there. Straddling parker's hips, peter's beautiful skin and back exposed to him and the whole world. After a moment a single thought echoed in venom's head. He could touch parker in anyway and he would never know. Venom's body began shaking as his hands slowly began smoothing out working over peter's skin, slowly covering it in a thin layer of Symbiote goo. Venom's shaking stopped as he slowly continued to cover parker until all but parker's face was covered in goo. Venom took a shuddering breath. He couldn't describe how he felt right now.

It was like he had never left parker's body in the first place. He could feel parker's muscles ripple under his skin as he moved in his dreams. Deep in parker's chest venom could hear the steady and strong, heartbeat providing the precious blood human's needed to survive. Deep in parker's head venom could feel the electrical signals in the brain. Each pulse sending a small shiver down venom's form as he felt the signal run along parker's nerves. As he felt the signals running through parker's body a thought popped into venom's mind. A thought so buried in desire that he almost did it as soon as the thought popped into his head. He could partially merge with parker. Not a merge like before, just a partial merge, enough of a merge for venom to be able to see what parker was thinking. And if he wanted to he could be able to influence parker's mind, make his dream what venom wanted him to dream.

For a long while venom lay covering parker his form shaking with the idea of seeing parker's thoughts. In the back of his mind venom knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew that if parker woke up he would find out what venom was doing and then he could never allow the rebonding. But no matter how afraid he got, he was unable to remove himself from parker's body. Unable to leave the thing he loved with his entire being. Then all at once venom made up his mind. He slowly began to sink and be absorbed into parker's skin. Slowly venom worked his way in, slowly, silently, so as not to wake parker up. But he had to be careful. For a full half an hour venom worked his way inside parker, until with a bit of a jolt venom touched one of the nerve endings and felt his mind being pulled into parker's dream.

PARKER'S DREAM

VENOM'S POV

Darkness; that was venom could see. All around his darkness, but even as he stood there the world around him was lightening but only just, enough for venom to a few feet in front of him. What he saw made his 'heart' want to tear itself apart. Parker lay on the ground, face down in a pool of tears. His costume ripped and torn, as though it had been put through a paper shredder. As venom moved closer he could hear parker's sobs. So when he touched parker he was not surprised to find parker's face covered with tears. For a moment all venom could do was gaze at this heartbreaking sight in front of him. Then slowly venom wrapped his arms around the sobbing parker. Speaking as he did so. "Parker……….. What's wrong?" parker didn't answer only buried his head in venom's shoulder and continued to cry. After a long time parker's sobbing lessened as venom could hear him speaking. "Venom please…… promise me……. Promise me you won't leave me." Venom pulled parker away and looked at his tear drenched face. "Why would you think we would?"

Parker shook his head and grabbed hold of venom's arms. "Promise me you won't leave. If you leave………….. I'll be alone, truly alone." Peter clung to venom like a drowning man clung to something solid and dissolved into more sobs and tears. As venom pulled parker closer he spoke. "We won't ever leave you parker. We love you." Parker's sobs lessened again and he looked up at venom. "You…………….love me?" venom smiled and nodded. "Yes parker we love you. We've loved you for a long time." Venom gently began wiping parker's tears off his face. After a few minutes, he felt parker, sigh and rest his head against venom's chest. "I miss this." Venom had to strain to hear parker say it. "What do you mean?" parker chuckled in a dry and still sad way. "I miss being able to have someone to talk to. Someone to blow off steam with, someone who really cares about not just 1 side of be but both side. Someone who cares for both Peter Parker, and Spiderman. I want that. I don't won't someone to love only 1 part of me." Venom smiled and nuzzled parker's neck. In truth he liked this too. But it was the closeness he liked.

For a long while venom and parker stood there venom holding the still upset human. But try as he might venom found he couldn't fully ignore the closeness he and parker were sharing. It wasn't that he was getting horny but the desire to touch parker's skin was becoming very tough to resist. Just when venom had been about to push parker away parker said something that made venom forget those naughty thoughts for a second. "I never thanked you." Venom looked down at parker who had stopped shaking and smiled weakly up at him. "What do you mean?" parker smiled again weakly. "Your help at the bank. It would have been very hard to fight hammer head and silver sable, and not get really hurt. So……. Thanks." Venom shrugged a human movement he had picked up a while ago. "We want to help you. We want to show you that we're not violent or angry at you. We want to be with you again." As those words slipped out venom found the urge to touch parker's skin came back full force. However unlike before venom found he was unable to stop himself. Gently venom ran his hands down parker's back and gently pulled parker so he was pressed tightly against him. Peter looked at him. "Venom?"

REALITY

All at once venom tore himself away from parker, but not just the dream parker but the parker asleep on the couch. Venom let out a pained howl as he tore his form away from the sleeping form and hurled himself out the window and into the cold night air. Spiraling into the air like a column of dust; venom only stopped moving once had he reformed on the roof of an abandoned building half a mile from parker's apartment. Venom let out a loud roar and began tearing the roof apart, hurling, air conditioning units across the roof and slamming his head into the brick wall that lined the roof access stairway. As he slammed his head he repeated the same work over and over again. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!!!!! Venom let out another huge roar. He was frustrated. On one hand he had promised parker not to forcibly bond with him, and not to try any trickery. But on the other hand……….. Venom let out another roar and slammed his head down again. Why did parker have to be so damn perfect?! Why did he have to make Venom long to touch him with every action and movement he made?! Venom was so frustrated he didn't notice his imitation spider-sense until something hit him in the back and sent his whole form flying off the roof.

As Venom flew downward he twisted in mid air and lashed out with his sym-webbing, catching grip on the building wall, Venom stopped his fall and launched himself upwards towards the roof. Maybe a fight would take his mind off his urges. As Venom landed on the roof though he found his mind giving him an old feeling. A feeling that could only mean 1 thing. Snarling Venom spoke. "We sense your other. But…….. Where did it come from?" the form in front of him smirked. "You'll never find out gooey."

2 HOURS AGO

BLACK CAT'S POV

Black sat sad and defeated looking on the roof top edge of her penthouse. She felt sad, she had only wanted to toy with her spider, and instead she had fought Venom. Not only had she not seen her spider, but he had all together stopped looking for her. And now she sat her legs dangling over the edge of the room. Sighing black cat turned to the small box next to her. Well she had stolen it so she might as well see what was in it. Praying the weak metal casing of the box away black cat's interest perked as she found a smaller box inside. This box however had an environmental seal to prevent water, air, or anything else from getting inside. Opening the second box black cat sighed as a puddle of jet black liquid met her gaze. Great, she had pissed off her spider, fought Venom, and after all that the contents of the box had liquefied. Sighing again black cat tossed the boxes off the roof. As she sighed again however she noticed something.

Black cat rolled her eyes as she began trying to pull off a bit of the black liquid that had seemed to attach itself to her hand. But after several minutes of trying to remove the goo she had only succeeded in spreading it from her, right hand to her shoulder. But her anger and frustration turned to fear as she found that the goo was not spreading because of her actions but on its own. Slowly it began working it's was passed her shoulder. Getting slightly frantic black cat began tearing and ripping at her costume doing her best to tear her costume off her body. But it was all for not. The goo continued to spread and a moment later her knees hit the ground as the goo brought her to her knees. Gasping for breath as the goo began to cover her face black cat felt true terror race through her veins as the goo covered her face completely obscuring her sight, hearing, and sense of smell. As she continued to struggle against the goo a small voice spoke in her head.

_Why do you fight us?_ She was so panicked she didn't hear it. A moment later black cat's body tensed and then relaxed and she found she was unable to move any part of her body. She lay there frozen face down on the roof of her penthouse. _That's better. Now, that you've stopped struggling let us say hello._ A large flash of light blinded Felicia and suddenly she was not longer on the rooftops. She stood in a sea of black. All around her nothingness met her gaze. Then the voice spoke again. _You are not like the others. You don't put us in dark, cold places. _Another flash of light and the sensation of falling. Ripping her eyes open black cat let out a loud scream of fright as she plummeted downwards off her penthouse room to the streets below. It was only by the skin of her teeth that she was able to stop her fall and instead fell flat on her back on an apartment roof 16 stories from her roof. Rolling over and coughing black cat froze as something heavy landed next to her. She thought she would be attacked a form stood next to her.

She had to do a double take to make sure she was seeing the being next to her correctly. The being next to her looked vaguely human, but with 1 huge difference. When she had been a child her father had taken her on a boating trip. On that trip they had helped rescue a man who's boat had been about to explode. When the boat had exploded it had send a huge wave of water up into the air. Well this being looked as though she was looking at it through a wall of water. The being's skin shimmered in the light. Every now and then the skin would ripple like when a stone was thrown into water. But still she couldn't move her body. And she felt he blood run cold as the being knelt down next to him and pulled it's lips back, revealing rows of razor shark, white teeth. For a moment the being looked as though it was smiling, then the teeth vanished and the being pitched forward and seemed to body slam her. Felicia felt the being's skin, peel open and cover her, like a bunch of water poured onto an object. But the skin wasn't solid. It was gooey, like hair gel, and about as sticky.

All at once, the world went black. She floated neither here nor there. But slowly the darkness was parting, now. In front of her a large orb of light floated, illuminating almost everything. Not that there was much to look at. Across from her the wall remained jet black, but even now it was changing. 2 large blotches of white were bleeding through the black. As the white continued to bleed the wall shuddered and began to grown outwards. As it grew a split appeared and opened like a mouth, and spoke. _We are nova. You are? _Felicia trembled but managed to speak. "Felicia……. Felicia hardy. What do you want with me?" the 'wall' smiled, and spoke. _We want what you want. You desire to be with the one you love. But the 'other' is in your way. We will help you remove the 'other'. Merge with us. Let us become 1 body and mind. _She tried to run but found nowhere to go. Behind her the wall spoke again. _You don't need to be afraid child. We know you're wants and we'll make sure you get them. Merge with us. _

She was back in reality now laying on her back on the rooftop where she had fallen. Above her the till rippling form stood mouth wide in a grin that showed hundreds or teeth. As she looked up at it the form spoke. "merge with us black cat become what you were meant to be. We promise you this city-" the form did a sweeping gesture to the city around them "will be yours for the taking. And parker will be yours. Merge with us and we'll give you anything you want." For a long time she lay on the roof more afraid to move than anything else. Her mind worked in overtime trying to figure out what was being offered to her. In the end there was only one real answer she would give. "ok."

PRESENT TIME

Anger pulsed through venom as he found himself looking at the now symbified form of black cat_. _venom rolled his eyes and growled as he spoke. "other or not the spider is ours." Black cat shook her head. "no. the spider is ours. At least if you don't complete our challenge. We've taken the spider's mate, and have stuck her to the side of a building. Find her before she falls or he'll never let you rebond with him. But to get to her you must get through us." Venom growled as felt his skin prickle. He would very much have liked to pound black cat into a pile of red and black gore but what she had said was true. Parker wouldn't speak to him if he allowed Mary Jane to dye. Venom was pulled back to reality as black cat charged him claws stretched ready to tear his host out; only one problem with her plan venom didn't have a host anymore. Venom chuckled as black cat's claws touched his skin. Black cat passed clean through him coming out the other side and ramming head first into the roof access stairway wall. Even as she picked herself up venom was off the roof and swinging through the city searching for Mary Jane. She wasn't hard to find.

It took venom only 15 minutes to find her. She wasn't hard to find considering the large crowd of people below her and her frantic scream of fright. Venom rolled his eyes as he landed above her. Below him she shrieked and screamed at him. "YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!" growling venom covered her mouth as he pulled away the webbing that held her in place. Hoisting Mary Jane over his shoulder venom threw himself away from the building and plummeted downward 29 stories before landing on a rooftop with a loud crash, leaving a large crater as he did so. Unceremoniously venom dropped the still struggling red head and growled at her as he did. "understand. We only saved you because the spider would want us to. But it will only be this once. Next time we'll let you die." Moving away from the girl venom dropped off the roof and began leaping from building to building wanting to put as much distance between his and Mary Jane. He had gotten only a couple hundred feet or so when out of no where black cat crashed into him and, sent him hurtling to the ground. Even as he landed venom felt her land beside him. a moment later venom felt himself lifted into the air and slam into a wall. His form vanished and he became a puddle only to reform a moment later. Across from him black cat spoke. "you may not have a host but that changes nothing. The spider is still ours." Venom readied himself for an attack but instead black cat leapt from the ground to the top of a nearby building and vanished.

* * *

AN:WELL FOLKS SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I JUST GOT SIDE TRACKED ON THE ROAD OF LIFE. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOIED THE CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW.

IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT SIMBOTE BLACK CAT LOOKS LIKE PLAY THE WEB OF SHADOWS VIDEO GAME, OR GOOGLE IT.

BYE


	8. MUTATIONS

_Unceremoniously venom dropped the still struggling red head and growled at her as he did. "understand. We only saved you because the spider would want us to. But it will only be this once. Next time we'll let you die." Moving away from the girl venom dropped off the roof and began leaping from building to building wanting to put as much distance between his and Mary Jane. He had gotten only a couple hundred feet or so when out of nowhere black cat crashed into him and, sent him hurtling to the ground. Even as he landed venom felt her land beside him. a moment later venom felt himself lifted into the air and slam into a wall. His form vanished and he became a puddle only to reform a moment later. Across from him black cat spoke. "You may not have a host but that changes nothing. The spider is still ours." Venom readied himself for an attack but instead black cat leapt from the ground to the top of a nearby building and vanished. _

CHAPTER 8

It didn't take long for venom to make his way back to parker's apartment. But it was made slightly complicated because it seemed like every police officer in town was looking for him. Finally after half an hour of hiding and moving through back alleys, venom scurried up the side of parker's building pushed open the window and reentered parker's apartment. Almost at once he could tell something was wrong. His sense wasn't going off, it was more than that. Slowly venom moved through the apartment, he was expecting to be attacked, but he met no opposition as he moved through the large rooms. But it was when he moved into peter's room that his fears were met. Peter was not in the bed where venom had left him. Peter now lay on the floor, his face, hands and feet were ghostly cold and even as venom rushed to him and picked him up he could feel the boy's heart rate beating erratically. "Parker!" peter shuddered and managed to open one eye. "Venom…….my wrists……they hurt so much….." venom felt helplessness wash over his as peter's eye rolled into his head and his body when limp. He cursed his existence. Here he was holding parker and he wasn't able to merge with him to help. Putting peter back on the bed venom began to try and wake the boy up again. After several agonizing minutes peter's eye opened again. "Parker Tell me how to help." Peter looked around as though unsure of where he was, and then spoke. "Red leather book……… hank McCoy." Venom didn't eve stay to hear if peter said anything else. he threw himself from the room and after a moment of searching found the book peter had mentioned.

Tearing open the book venom tore through dozens of pages before finding the page with hank McCoy's name and number next to it. Venom hurtled back to parker and with trembling hands grabbed the phone from the table next to the bed. Even as he dialed the number he was changing his vocal chords to mimic parker's voice. "Hello?" venom cleared his throat and spoke in a raspy weakened voice. "I'm looking for……..hank McCoy." "One moment." Venom's eyes darted to peter laying on the bed. He had begun to shiver, and it was with a sense of urgency that venom pulled the blankets on top of him to keep him warm. "Hello?" venom's grip on the phone tightened. "Hank?" "Yes this is hank McCoy. Who is this?" "I'm-" venom broke off. What could he say? I'm a former villain who wants to be good now? "if this is some kind of prank I'm hanging up." "NO! It's not a prank. I'm…….a friend of peter parker." There was a slight pause then "the boy who takes pictures of Spiderman? I don't know him personally but-"venom growled and again his grip tightened. "I know parker's secret." Again silence then, "why are you calling?" "He's in trouble. I don't know what's wrong but he's with me right now and he's in pain. He told me to call you. Will you help?" "Yes. Where are you?" A short while later venom hung up the phone and gathered up peter in a small blanket, and carried him up the rooftop. For half an hour venom held peter's limp and barely alive body.

But then noise met his 'ears', a loud roaring. Looking into the distance venom could make out the shape of a plane. Setting peter down on the roof, venom hid and watched as the plane hovered above the roof before peter's body began to float upwards. Venom watched as a small ramp lowed and a women whose forehead was glowing slightly stepped out. A moment later peter floated into her arms and she turned and vanished from sight. As the ramp began to reclose venom moved. Making sure he wouldn't be seen venom moved out from his hiding spot hurled himself upwards and using his skin's adhesive abilities stuck to the side of the plane. Venom shuddered in pain as the plane's engines roared to life and they began to move. But he shut the pain out of his mind. He clung to the side of plane his fingers slightly warping the metal with their grip. Even if he was naturally sticky, he didn't want to risk falling off and not being able to find parker again. For what felt like hours venom clung to the side of the plane unable to know what was happening inside. The city vanished replaced by country side. And then they were slowing down, as the roar of the engines lowered venom watched as they approached what looked like a mansion. Venom watched as the plane came to a stop and hovered over the basketball courts for a moment. Then the courts opened up and the plane began to lower itself down into the hanger below. As the plane landed and the engines shut off venom moved towards them so as not to be seen.

For a short while he waited and listened. He could hear people talking and a short while later the sound of a door hissing open and then closed. Peeking out from behind the engine venom found himself completely alone in the hanger. Dropping down from the plane venom made his way to the only door leading out of the room. Moving into the hallway venom chose to move on the ceiling rather than be completely exposed on the floor. Following the long twisting hallway venom only stopped when he was near an air vent and could hear voices. Pulling the grate from the vent venom began moving through the vent until he could make out what the voices were saying. "Hank what's wrong with him?" a slight pause then. "I won't know until I can run some tests." Then a new voice; this one calm and collected. "Very well. Venom why don't you come out from the air vent? I'm sure you'd be more comfortable in here with the rest of us." Venom didn't move and again the voice spoke but this time in his head. _'Yes I know you're here venom. Come out.' _Venom dropped down from the spot he had been on crashed through the grate below him and landed hard on the floor of the room below the vent. Even as he was landing he took in the scene in front of him. Behind him laying in a bed hooked up to a dozen machines was parker, who was still fast asleep. To his left a man wearing a strange visor, and the red haired girl from before stood. In front of him a bald man in a floating chair smiled at him. and next to him…… venom growled and pointed. "Nest disturber." A loud 'sknit' cut through the air a moment later, as metal claws erupted from Logan's knuckles.

Venom took a step forward towards Logan. "We should tear you apart from what you took from him." Logan stepped forward as well. "No one's stopping you bub." But the bald man spoke before venom could respond. "I'm stopping you. If you to want to fight take it into the danger room. But I'll not have you two fighting in here. Not when its obvious parker needs our help." For a heated moment venom glared at Logan and Logan glared back. Then slowly Logan's claws withdrew. "Fine." Venom didn't respond but turned to the bald man. "Who are you?" the man smiled. "My name is profession Charles Xavier. And I already know who you are venom. But what I don't know is why you're here." Venom pointed to the still sleeping form of parker. "Where he goes I go." Xavier nodded. "Odd. I thought you wanted to kill him." venom felt his skin pulse with shame and anger. "Brock wanted to kill him. We wish only to b with him as we once were." Behind him the man with the visor spoke. "And how did you used to be with him?" venom didn't respond but turned back to Xavier who smiled and gestured to the people in the room. "I'm sorry allow me to introduce you to my team. This is Scott summers; jean grey, hank McCoy, and I believe you've already met Logan." Venom didn't respond but turned to hank and spoke. "Can you help parker? Can you make him better?" hank smiled weakly. "I think so. But it'll take time. And we'll need to start soon." Venom nodded and leapt onto one of the walls where he sat watching the people in the room. When no one moved for a moment he spoke. "We'll wait here." Before anyone else could speak Logan shouted. "YOU THINK WE'LL LET YOU STAY HERE?!"

In response venom let out a low aggressive hum that made the air vibrate. "You cant make us leave, nest disturber. And it would be unwise for you to try. McCoy, start your tests." Hank looked from venom to Logan before he began drawing some blood from parker. But he found himself interrupted by Logan who pushed him away from parker. "what's the rush bub? How do we know this is the real parker and not some fake?" venom let out a roar of rage and lunged at Logan from his spot ion the wall. Logan didn't even have time to bring his claws out before venom had grabbed him by the leg. Using all his strength venom lifted Logan into the air and slammed his head against the wall. He had been about to do it again when something hit him full force and send him against the wall. And while it didn't hurt him, it did make his form explode like a water balloon, and splatter all over the walls. As he reformed he could hear Xavier speaking. "Scott take Logan upstairs, venom don't ever try that again." Venom let out a huff as he fully reformed, and soon found himself back on the wall watching as Logan was led from the room, and hank continued drawing blood.

LOGAN'S/XAVIER'S POV

Logan stormed through the mansion and just about tore the door off of the library. Behind him he heard Xavier sigh. Stopping in his tracks Logan wheeled around and glared at Xavier who only looked back at him. He wanted to scream to shout but Logan forced himself to speak as calmly as hecould. "do you have any idea how dangerous Venom is? Do you have any idea how much damage he could do if he wanted to?" Xavier nodded. "Yes I do Logan. And that is why he is staying here. I may not be able to fully read Venom's mind but what I could see tells me he only cares about peter. He has no intention of harming us or anyone else in this school." Logan chuckled. "Look Charles I trust your judgment most of the time. But you're wrong about him." Xavier sighed and laced his fingers together in front of him, after a slight pause he spoke. "Why does he call you nest disturber?" Logan growled and turned away from Xavier. "You can read my mind. So why ask?" Xavier sighed. "Because I want to hear you say it. So you'll know exactly what you did." Logan sighed and spoke. "I slept with the boy's wife." Behind him Logan heard Xavier sigh again. "Logan, I think it would be best if for a time you weren't here at the mansion." Logan turned slightly alarmed. And while Xavier's face didn't show anger it showed something far worse, disappointment. "Why?" Xavier shook his head. "It's obvious the boy is going to be here for a while. And I'll not have you and Venom getting into fights around the school. So for the time being I think you should be somewhere else." With that Xavier turned and left Logan in the library.

3 HOURS LATER

VENOM'S POV

Time had lost all meaning to him. He could have hung from that wall for an eternity and a half and he wouldn't have noticed. All he could do was hang there and watch as hank ran test after seemingly endless test to see if parker would be ok. Every once and a while hank would look up at him and then back down to his work. Venom had stopped talking to him long ago, and now hung there on the wall like some strange black 'wall tumor'. Hank's wristwatch was the only indication of time passing. Venom watched as the hands lazily went around the face. 6 O'clock……..7 O'clock………8 O'clock………..9 O'clock. Venom watched parker closely. His was still pale but he was no longer shivering and it certainly looked like he wasn't in any pain. Finally after 10 O'clock hank stood up and called Xavier down to the lab. Xavier smiled lightly to Venom who didn't smile back but turned to hank who spoke. "He's mutating. But it's like nothing I've ever seen. If I had to put a label on it I'd say he's becoming more feral, more spider like." Xavier nodded. "Understandable since his powers do seem to be spider based." Hank nodded. "I though so but still the level of mutation is enormous. Come have a look." Hank gently grabbed parker's arm and pulled it out from under the blankets, moving parker's shirt sleeve away from his wrist hank indicated a strange patch of white on parker's wrist. "As far as I can tell his body is now producing its own bioorganic webbing. It's as strong as a titanium suspension wire, yet as flexible as fishing line. Not only that but he seems fully capable of producing huge amounts in a few seconds. See these?" hank indicated a few raised sections of parker's wrist. "They look like small lumps you'd get if you bumped into something. They're not. They're actually new organ's growing in his wrist. I took some X-rays so I could get a closer look." Hank turned a switch and the x-rays lit up so they could be seen.

"The boy's got over 50 spinnerets in one wrist." Xavier nodded again. "Fascinating, the boy's mutations are moving to the next evolutionary stage." Hank nodded. "But its gets even stranger, it seems his entire body is being effected in someway or another. His teeth are getting tougher, and his jaw muscles are getting stronger, his eyes seem to be compounding even though there is no visible change to them, and his muscles are getting denser. It's like his mutation is taking over, but keeping itself in check." All this time Venom had been listening but now he spoke. "Will he be ok?" hank nodded. "Oh yes he'll be fine now that he's here. Here we can monitor his progress and help to correct anything that might go wrong. You did the right thing by bringing him here. But for now we must let him rest. With his mutations working as fast as they are his body needs 3 times the amount of everything, food, water, and rest. He's on 4 IV drips as it is. For now let him rest. He'll get better as his mutations slow down. Don't worry he'll be fine." Venom nodded and moved back to his spot on the wall. Xavier looked up at him. "You know you don't have to stay here Venom. We have rooms in the mansion to spare. We could easily lend you one until peter is better." Venom shook his head. "No. we……we need to stay here. We need to be here if and when he wakes up. Last time we…….left him……….this happened." Venom gestured to the sleeping human. "We'll not let that happen again." Xavier nodded. "I understand. I'll have someone bring you food from time to time." Venom nodded. "Thank you." Xavier smiled. "You're welcome." As Xavier and hank left they turned out the light and Venom's world of sight was plunged into darkness.

JAMES'S POV

James sighed as he looked out the plane window. Things didn't look good, not only for the rachni but for hero's as a group. Not only did it seem like the registration act would pass, but several of his contacts in New York had told him the parker had been taken to the Xavier mansion for some kind of medical emergency. Sighing again James rubbed his eyes, and looked down at the small piece of paper in front of him. Peter's old home address looked back up at him. James sighed again. He really was getting old, and soon he would have to die so the new generation of rachni would not be burdened by old ways. As he sat there James found himself thinking back to the rachni's most sacred rule. 'one generation cannot live while the other grows.'

* * *

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 8 IS UP AND DONE. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT. SO JAMES IS BACK. WHAT'S HE UP TO?

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. I CANT KNOW IF I'M DOING WELL WITHOUT THEM.

THANKS BYE.


	9. BACK IN BLACK TEMPORARILY

_James sighed as he looked out the plane window. Things didn't look good, not only for the rachni but for hero's as a group. Not only did it seem like the registration act would pass, but several of his contacts in New York had told him the parker had been taken to the Xavier mansion for some kind of medical emergency. Sighing again James rubbed his eyes, and looked down at the small piece of paper in front of him. Peter's old home address looked back up at him. James sighed again. He really was getting old, and soon he would have to die so the new generation of rachni would not be burdened by old ways. As he sat there James found himself thinking back to the Rachni's most sacred rule. 'one generation cannot live while the other grows.'_

CHAPTER 9

Hours turned to days, and days to weeks. And over that time venom watched parker get 'better' about a week after being brought to the mansion he woke up for an hour or so before going back to sleep. And now there were times when he would be up for a few hours before going back to bed to rest. Rest was essential hank kept saying. Without it peter could easily find himself overwhelmed by the rate of his body's mutations. At first parker had been afraid of what he was becoming. Venom had seen the fear in his eyes and in the way he moved. Even now he didn't seem to be 100% at peace with what he was becoming. But after seeing that he wouldn't become the man-spider again parker did visibly relax. Over the next month or so parker continued to regain his lost strength, and when he felt up to it he and venom would make use of the danger room to exercise and allow parker to get used to his new mutations. Of course some of his mutations came with a price. His new spinnerets for instance. Peter often complained of pain in his wrists and after a short examination hank shrugged and called it 'growing pains.' But he had given parker something for the pain.

And still parker was getting better. About a month after coming to the mansion parker had felt well enough to leave the lower levels and walk amongst the students of the school. A few times he had even sat in on a lecture about physics, or psychology. At first students had given him odd looks and had whispered, "Isn't that peter parker?" "Doesn't he take pictures of spider-man?" "What do you think he can do?" but over time the students had gotten used to him being there. It had taken them considerably longer to get used to venom who shadowed parker wherever he went like some kind of living alien shadow. But eventually they had stopped pointing and a few times now venom had seen a student look at him with curiosity rather than fear. for the first time in a long time venom found himself happy. Parker was getting better, no one was trying to kill them on a constant basis and here at the mansion he didn't have to hide in the shadows like he did in the city. Of course sometimes he still did but that was out of his choice not out of need. But like all good things everything must come to an end. And come to an end it did. On a rainy Monday while everyone was crowded around the TV. Peter sat in a small chair rubbing his wrists. Venom hung upside down on the ceiling watching him. On the couch Cyclops and gambit were watching TV. On a small table across the room, rouge was arm wrestling with hank. They both seemed to be equally matched. Cyclops had just told them to give it a rest when a loud annoying tone split the air. For a moment everyone just looked around and venom watched as rouge pulled out the human devise called a cell phone from her pocket. But she shook her head. "Not mine." Across the room gambit shrugged, "don't have one. Hank?" hank shook his head. "Mine's down in the lab charging."

Parker on the other hand smiled sheepishly and pulled out hiS. "Sorry." Everyone shrugged and peter answered it. "Hello?" A moment later venom felt his skin prickle as Mary Jane's voice met his ears. "Peter?" peter's hand gripped into a fist. "What?" venom smiled at the briskness in parker's voice. . A slight pause then, "peter I think we need to talk about this. It's been 2 and a half months. Please. We need to talk about this. You're aunt is worried." Venom watched as peter's face softened slightly. After a moment he spoke. "Alright, tomorrow, at Piza's pizzas on 8th street. I'll be there. But I won't pull any punches and you may not like what I have to say" a slight pause then, "Thank you." Venom watched as parker hung up the phone and set it on the table next to him. Rouge and hank had stopped arm wrestling and were now looking at him so was Cyclops, only gambit seemed to not be looking at pete;r who stood up and slowly left the room. Following venom ignored several students who pointed to him crawling along the ceiling. Venom followed peter as he moved through the mansion and out to the grounds. Dropping from the ceiling venom continued to follow him as parker wound his way through the gardens before stopping in front of a lake. Venom had been about to move closer when Xavier's voice met his ears. Scrambling venom charged upwards and into a tree. From there he could not only see but hear Xavier as he floated next to peter in his specialized wheel/hover chair. After a moment of silence peter spoke. "Mary Jane wants to talk." Xavier nodded. "Yes. I thought it might be something along those lines." Parker looked at him. "I thought you didn't read minds unless other's gave you permission." Xavier shrugged. "One bad thing about being telepathic is that it's very hard to turn off. A person who is particularly troubled or is thinking a strong enough thought can project those thoughts or feelings into my mind. I had no intention of reading your mind." Peter shrugged.

"What do I say to her?" Xavier shook his head. "I don't understand?" peter sighed. "I guess on some level I can understand why she did it. I'm not home very often. And when I am home I'm exhausted from fighting some random super villain or saving the world. So there's not a lot of time for 'couple time.' But at the same time I'm still angry at her. I've never cheated on her. Not once. I've had a few other heroes throw themselves at me. Black cat, spider women, hell at one point even mystique hit on me. But I never allowed anything to happen, because I was married. But now……. Once when she and I were out on a date I didn't go off to fight a crime, even though it happened right in front of us. It was a stupid crime some random thug snatched a purse that only had 5 dollars in it. Mary Jane found out and wouldn't speak to me for the rest of the night. Now all I can think about is…. What if every time she pushed he out the window to go fight a crime she was really just trying to get me out of the house because, she was with some other man?" Xavier nodded and patted parker on the shoulder. "In the mind few troubles weigh as heavily as those involving relationships. I can only say this. Listen to what you feel. Even in none mutants the human mind and body are powerful. They alone know what is truly healthy and right for the person. Listen to what they say, and then ask yourself it what they say makes sense. If so then follow it, if not then try again." Parker nodded. "Thanks Xavier. For everything, for the advice, for letting me stay here, for letting venom be here. Thanks." Xavier shook his head and waved his hand. "Oh no dear boy, do not thank me. You needed help. And as for venom……. I may not be able to read his mind completely but I know full well what he could do if we tried to forcibly remove him. It's not pretty." Parker chuckled. "I didn't think it would be." Xavier smiled and excused himself leaving peter alone in front of the lake. After making sure Xavier was gone venom dropped silently from the tree and moved closer to parker.

Hesitantly he sat down next to parker who looked at him and smiled. For a long time silence stretched between them, then, "you know if a month ago someone told me I'd be sitting next to you, at the X-mansion, and we weren't trying to kill each other, I would have said they were crazy." Venom stayed silent. He wasn't sure how to react. But peter continued. "Venom…. I won't lie….. I still don't fully trust you. Not after everything that's happened between us, but…. I'm glad things have worked out this way. I'm glad you're on the right side, and I'm glad that at the very least things are better between us." Venom nodded. "We are glad to parker. But we do have a request of you." Peter looked at him, his eyes showed suspicion. "What?" venom took a deep breath. "we wish to come with you to talk to your mate." Silence followed that. The only other sound in the air was birds singing off in the distance. "Why?" venom shrugged, a human gesture he had learned a while ago. "We're not sure. For some time we've wondered if your mate has some power over you. Some strange way of bending you to her will. If we are right we wish to be there to stop it. Our spider will not be subject to another's will. We will not allow it." Peter nodded. "ok….. but I have my own request." Venom nodded. "Anything. Name it and we'll do it." "you have to create a human form." Venom cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean?" parker smiled. "Have you forgotten? Until a little while ago you were trying to kill spider-man. I take pictures of spider-man. If people see you and me together acting like we're friends, they will get suspicious, and I know they'll find something." Venom nodded. "We see your concern. Very well parker. We shall….. Build a human form. What form would please you?' venom's skin wriggled and trembled, reshaping and coloring itself to make an imitation of rouge. "this form?" storm's form came next, "or this form? What pleases you?"

Peter shook his head, as venom reverted back to his normal form. "I don't want you stealing someone's form. Make your own. One that's unique to only you." Venom felt confused. "We don't understand. A form for only us?" Peter nodded. "Haven't you noticed how few humans look the exact same?' venom nodded. "We had noticed, but we assumed they could change their form at will. We've seen it done. Humans can change their hair color, or their eye color. We've seen it done." Peter shook his head. "That's done with chemicals or special contacts. Only a few people can change how they look completely, and most of those people are mutants, or the chameleon." Venom nodded slowly. "How shall we build this form?" peter shrugged. "I don't know. I've never had to change how I look. I guess do it the same was you changed how I looked when you were my suit." Venom nodded again. "yes we can do that. Give us time parker. We'll find a form for us." Peter watched as venom left. Turning his attention back to the lake peter sat for a few more minutes before heading back inside, and going to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

When peter first woke up he thought that perhaps a student had come down to see him. He had certainly never met the person who stood next to his bed smiling down at him. "Hello?" the man spoke. "Hello parker. We've chosen a form. Does it please you?" peter pushed himself up so he could see venom better. Venom's form certainly was pleasing, to say the least. Tall, and thin he looked a bit like a super model than an ex-villain. His skin had a light tan to it that gave the impression he worked near a window or at the very least walked to work every day. Looking at venom's face peter, found a set of creepy jet black eyes staring back at him. Venom's face was young maybe early to mid 20s. His mouth was normal looking and had nice shape to it. It looked like he was smiling even though he wasn't. Venom's hair like his eyes was black, but if peter moved his head slightly he could see snatches of other colors in the hair. Thankfully venom was wearing clothing; a set of simple black cargo pants with a t-shirt, his traditional spider symbol covered the front of the shirt. Peter smiled. "Not bad. You might just get asked out on a date by someone." Venom smiled. "We'd only go out with you spider." Peter shivered at that. For some reason that comment stirred something in him. But peter shook it away and began getting ready changing from his pajamas to some clothes that Xavier had provided for him. After quick breakfast of eggs, bacon, and waffles, Xavier gave peter a set of keys and wished him luck.

As peter drove to Manhattan it stuck him how odd it felt to be driving again. Of course had had a license, but he rarely drove anymore. Web swinging was so much faster, and was way more efficient when it came to getting somewhere for cheap. Parking the car in a parking complex peter glanced across the street and after a moment of searching easily made out the forms of Mary Jane and Logan sitting at a table and looking around for them. Taking the elevator down again peter was struck by how odd it felt to be doing things like a normal civilian rather than a super hero. As they stepped out of the elevator peter felt a slight lurch in his chest as he and venom crossed the street and sat down in front of Logan and Mary Jane. Mary Jane smiled weakly at peter and looked curiously at venom. Behind her Logan sat straighter and growled. "What are you doing here alien?" venom grinned, his ungodly long tongue snaking out over his mouth, before vanishing. "We're here to make sure the spider is not being manipulated." Mary Jane looked from peter to venom before speaking. "Peter who is this?" Peter shrugged. "venom." Mary Jane's eyes went wide. "Venom. As in your old suit venom." Peter nodded. Mary Jane looked around before speaking again. "Do you have any idea what he tried to do to me?! He kidnapped me, stuck me to the side of a building and-" Venom cut her off with an air vibrating growl. "We didn't do that. The other bonded to black cat did." Peter turned to Venom. "Black cat has a symbiote? When did this happen?" Venom shook his head. "We confess we don't know. We would have searched for an answer but then you needed help." Peter sighed and nodded. "Ok. I guess maybe we should have a talk with her before things get to bad." Mary Jane looked stunned. "You trust him?" she waved her hand at Venom who smiled again and leaned back in his chair.

Peter nodded. "Yes I trust him. Not 100% but enough to not immediately think everything he says is a lie." Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "Have you forgotten what he made you do before? What he put you through? How do you know he's not just waiting for another change to control you again?" Venom's eyes narrowed. "We sot to control our host in the past. But then we found ourselves under another's control. We would never subject the spider to that; Never. We only want symbiosis with him." Logan chuckled. "Sure. If it's all the same I'm going to keep my claws sharpened. Just in case." Peter shrugged. "you don't have to trust him but I do. But that's not why we're here." Peter glared at Logan for a moment before continuing. "You're both going to sit and listen to what I have to say. If you interrupt me I'll leave right now. When I'm done talking you're both going to explain how all this happened. I've made up my mind about what I'm going to do so I won't be swayed by tears or promises. Ok?" Mary Jane nodded, and Logan shrugged. Peter took a deep breath. "Mary Jane….. You broke my trust. I would have died for you. I would have let the whole world burn if it meant I could save you. And now I find you've been unfaithful. I'm hurt, and upset. But for the most part I can understand why you did it." Venom sat upright. "What?" Peter ignored him and continued. "However, that doesn't make what you did ok. If you were unhappy then why didn't you just come to me? Why didn't you tell me?" Peter turned to Logan. "Anything I said to you before still stands. Don't come to me if you need help. You won't get it." Peter sighed and leaned back folding his arms in front of him. "Now it's your turn. Explain."

Mary Jane looked to Logan and then down at her hands. When she did speak it was in little more than a whisper. "I don't know what to say. This all started a little while ago. You were out and Logan came looking for you. I said he could wait here, and one thing led to another." Peter slammed his hand down against the table. "One thing led to another!? That's all you have to say?!" Mary Jane didn't look up but instead continued to look at her hands. Peter sighed and closed his eyes. "Mary Jane….." Mary Jane looked up at Peter and Venom could see the hope in her eyes. But a moment later the hope was crushed by parker's next words. "I want a divorce." Normally Peter would have been watching how Mary Jane would react. But that thought was in the very back of his mind as the feeling of wires against his neck exploded in his brain. Moving in a blur Peter put his foot against Mary Jane's chair and pushed sending her skidding across the concrete and away from the table. At the same time Peter and Venom both leapt backwards away from the table. A moment later the table they had been sitting at was crushed by a car. Rolling and coming up on his feet Peter had been about to leap into battle when he felt Venom grab his arm. "Parker no. you don't have a suit on." Peter swore, dashed inside the pizza shop, hurtled passed a dozen terrified looking customers and threw himself into the bathroom. Locking the door Peter had been about to tear his shirt off when another thought hit him. He wasn't wearing his suit in the first place.

Peter cursed his stupidity. Why had he chosen today out of all days to not wear his suit, under his clothing? Behind him Peter hear what sounded like running water, as Venom wormed his way under the door and reformed. "Parker What is wrong?" Peter looked up at Venom. "I don't have my suit." There was silence for a moment. But that silence was broken by another loud crash and an other worldly scream of "WHERE IS THE SPIDER?!" Venom shuddered. "Parker. We sense the other of black cat. We must act fast." Peter growled and slammed his fist into the wall, making large cracks appear in the wall. "I know Venom. But I'd have no way to get back to the mansion, put on my suit and get back here. Too many people could be hurt." More silence then, "wear us." Peter looked at Venom oddly. "What?" Venom looked at the door as another crash echoed through the air. "Wear us parker." Peter took a step backwards. "This is some trick isn't it?" Venom shook his head. "No parker. Wear us. We wouldn't fuse. We'd just cover you." Peter weighed his choices. On one hand if he didn't he was shit out of options for how to hide his identity. But on the other hand he was very aware of how trap like this situation felt. But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash just outside the door. A moment later Venom flinched away from the door as the wood cracked and a symbiote claw tried to force it's way under the door. "WE KNOW YOUR THERE SPIDER! COME OUT AND PLAY." Moving to the back of the bathroom Peter pointed at Venom. "don't try anything funny Or our deal's off." Venom nodded and surged forward as the door behind him exploded sending splinters flying in every direction.

As the dust cleared Peter got his first view of what symbiote black cat looked like. Unlike her old costume which had a certain amount of a PG13 look to it; symbiote black cat showed no skin. Her whole body was covered in symgoo. Gone was her long flowing white hair, replaced instead by a dozen white tendrils that whipped through the air like so many angry snakes. Like most symbiotes, a mouthful of seemingly endless razor sharp teeth. Even as black cat peered into the room Peter leapt from his spot behind the debris and hit her. The force of the leap sent both of them hurling backwards, through the shop, through the front window, and out into the street. Rolling to his feet Peter crouched low ready to leap again as black cat picked herself up off the ground and spoke. "You dare to touch our spider?" Peter felt his suit shift on its own and with a slight amount of alarm he noted he now seemed to have a mouth where he stomach was. "Your spider?" black cat screamed and hurled a man hole cover at Peter who easily caught it with webbing and imbedded it into the concrete road. Even as he did that Peter was forced to move as black cat hurled herself at him and did her best to tear his suit off with her claws. Somersaulting across a wall Peter noted the deep gouges black cat left against the brick. "mid flip Peter flicked his wrist and send webbing flying through the air, and catching black cat's hands and feet and sticking them to the ground. "Cat have you lost it?"

In response black cat tore the webbing away, tearing a large section of concrete out of the road and throwing it at Peter who easily dodged it, and retaliate by using his webbing to slingshot the piece of concrete back at cat who tore it in half. In the back of his mind Peter heard Venom speak. _"Parker, if black cat has an other then she will have our weaknesses. We would suggest exploiting this knowledge." _agreeing with Venom Peter spent the next moment taunting black cat before taking to the steel canyons and swinging from building to building. All the while he could feel black cat behind him, matching his speed. Leaping off a building Peter zipped through the air, passed a man with a large cup of coffee down a subway access station, past the ticket counter and a dozen passengers, down the dimly lit corridor and out onto the station platform. Turning in mid air he only had time to note the black blur behind him, before it slammed into him and sent him into the tiled wall. Grunting Peter fought with all his strength, to free himself from the vise like grip black cat now seemed to posses. But it was in vain as a moment later Peter was lifted off the ground and flung away from black cat. He hadn't gone more than a few feet when Peter felt cat grab his ankle. In his mind Peter swore, he knew what was coming next. And sure enough he found himself being slammed into just about anything solid mainly but not limited to the floor, ceiling, walls, trashcans, train schedule stands, and support pillars.

As black cat finished tenderizing him Peter felt her release his ankle and send him hurtling into a large billboard for the daily bugle. As he slid down the wall Peter swore he could almost hear Jonah laughing at him. Behind him black cat spoke. "join us spider. Join us and be your true self." Peter's eyes darted to the large station clock that had somehow remained undamaged through his beating. It read 11:49AM. He grinned. He could hear it now. The 11:50 train was fastly approaching. And sure enough Peter had just turned himself so he could look at black cat when the train hurtled pasted them sending loud echoes through the station. Peter felt Venom recoil, and for a moment he wondered if he should have tried something else. but Venom didn't leave, his body. Black cat on the other hand was on the ground; hands clasped tightly over her ears and was howling in pain. Taking that moment of weakness to strike Peter gave cat what had to be the worst beating she had ever had in her life. He webbed her, punched, kicked, head butted, face ground and in general wiped the floor with her, in just about every section of the station. Lifting her off the ground he had been about to try and separate the human from the symbiote when a loud shout echoed down the station. "SOMEONE HELP! MY SON'S NOT BREATHING!" glancing in the direction of the scream Peter saw a mother franticly shaking what looked like her 15 or 16 year old son. The boy's eyes were closed and he looked to be unconscious. Looking from cat to the boy Peter made his choice in the blink of an eye. Tossing cat into the air Peter stuck her to the ceiling before bounding over the the boy and scooping him up in his arms. Sending once last glance at black cat he noted that in somewhat of a cliché manner she had vanished. But he spent no time thinking of that he had to get the boy to the hospital.

* * *

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 9 IS UP AND DONE. HOPE EVERYONE STILL LIKES THIS STORY. I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT A LOT AND I THINK I'VE FINALLY SETTLED ON A PLOT THAT I LIKE. AND YES I'LL STILL BE USING THE CIVIL WAR ARC IN THIS STORY.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEWS. PLEAS E AND THANK YOU.

BYE.


	10. death of the ancient one

CHAPTER 10

HIMALAIAN MOUNTAINS

All around them snow, and wind howled buffeting the small SHIELD assault chopper that dared the frigid temperatures and weather. Inside the chopper 8 heavy armored commando units waited for their orders. After a particularly violent jolt the loud speakers switched on and a voice spoke. "hello men. As you all know the vote on hero registration is tonight. But SHIELD has several concerns that some of the more powerful heroes could attempt to interfere with the voting. That is why several teams like you have been create, and send to area where these heroes are operating. It's up to you to monitor them and ensure that they do not interfere. Your company leader has more info for you. Thank you for your service." As the recording ended the squad leader stood up and began passing out folders. After everyone had a folder he spoke. "listen up grunts. The boys back home recognize your talent. So they've given us 2 heroes to watch. Doctor strange and the ancient one. I've been given orders to infiltrate the temple they are staying at and place these on them." The commander paused and pulled out a slightly glowing band about the size of a head band." A soldier raised his hand. "sir, what is that?" the commander chuckled. "this boys is a cerebral limiter. It limits upper brain function most heroes need to work their powers. Slip this on just about any hero and they can't move, can't talk, all they can do is lay on the ground and breath." Another hand went up. "sir with all due respect how can a washed up surgeon and an old man be a threat to the vote?" the commander shook his head. "don't under estimate them. Doctor strange is the sorcerer supreme. A title he got through master thousands of spells, and undergoing trials of both mind, and body. As for the ancient one…..well he taught strange everything he knows. Remember in those fairytales how the wizard or witch would turn someone into a frog? That was probably the first lesson strange ever got. So keep your head down and try not to get hit by anything."

An alarm sounded and the commander moved into line with the rest of his men. Grabbing hold of a steel bar above their heads the soldier felt the floor beneath them shudder and then open up, revealing them to the elements which immediately surged in and tore at them, and their armor. Over the radios the commander continued to speak. "once we're on the ground we're to enter the temple neutralize strange and the old man and wait until we're given the all clear signal." Every soldier nodded. One of them looked to the one next to him. "don't worry rooky, we'll watch your back. Can't have you dying on the first mission. Who'd clean our stuff afterwards?" a general chuckle went around the chopper. A moment later the chopper shuddered and the soldiers let go of the steel bar. For a moment they hung in the air, and then gravity grabbed them and tore them from the chopper. As they fell each one moved like they had been trained to do. Fold in your arms and legs to steer, watch out for anything you might hit, and be ready to pull your chute at the drop of a dime. They could make out the temple now. Nestle in a large crack in the side of the mountain. It looked more like a castle than anything else. large stone towers jutted up from the ground, stone walls that seemed to stare up at them as they fell. Several windows were lit, and glowed like eyes watching them as they fell to the earth and pulled their chutes. Silently 8 soldiers hit the snow and began moving towards the temple.

STRANGE'S POV

Doctor strange sat floating in the air, eyes closed deep in meditation. Across from him his teacher the ancient one did the same. They had been sitting in silence for several hours now, the only noise in the temple was that of the storm outside, and the occasional whisper from one of the many monks that lived in the temple. As the snow pounded the walls the ancient one opened his eyes and spoke. "they're here." Strange nodded. "yes. I sense them my master. They're already inside the temple. They're coming straight for us, and are not making any attempts to hide their movements." The ancient one smiled and nodded. "yes. They are arrogant about the ways of magic. They think we cannot see them because we're not in front of them." Strange nodded. "I sense something else master. One of them is different. He knows magic. Perhaps he has some potential." The ancient one nodded. "perhaps. But I fear he's only a puppet for some larger figure who wishes a presence here tonight." Strange nodded in agreement. "perhaps we shall ask him when he arrives. The best way to get an answer is to ask after all." The ancient one nodded and had been about to speak when a loud crash split the silence in the main chamber. The 2 large mahogany doors leading into blew apart sending splinters and dust in all directions. In the blink of an eye a magical shield surrounded strange and his master stopping anything that might have hit them. As the dust cleared strange noted the upper sections of the chamber were now crowded with hooded monks that watched but never spoke. Turning his attention to the doors strange banished the rest of the dust with little more than a thought. A loud voice boomed through the room. "doctor strange, ancient one by order of shield you're being taken into preventional custody. Lay face down on the ground with your hand on your head. Next to him strange's master spoke. "young man do you know how long it took me to get up this morning? I have no intention of laying down until it's time for bed." The voice shouted again. "ON THE GROUND! NOW!" strange closed his eyes and began a low chant under his breath, that only he could hear. " Agamotto reveal to us what is trying to be unseen."

A strong gust of wind flowed through the chamber, making the monk's robs flap, the tapestries on the wall to slap against the wall. The fire lit torches flickered and some went out, only to be reignited by the magic that inhabited the temple. One by one each soldier's stealth systems failed and made them easily visible to the 2 sorcerers who watched as the 8 soldiers seemed to materialize out of nowhere. The leader of the soldier's leveled his rifle at strange. "on the ground. I won't ask you again." Strange cocked his head to one side. "you'd attack me? When I have done nothing to warrant attacking?" the commander nodded. "I have orders from SHIELD to take you down with force if necessary sir. But I'd rather not do that. On the ground." Strange shook his head. "no." time seemed to slow for strange. He could almost see the soldiers thinking of what to do next. He could hear each of their breaths, could effortlessly count each of their heartbeats. In the blink of an eyes strange vanished from his spot, next to his master. A split second later 5 bullets hit the stone behind where he had been sending a small shower of dust and rock to the ground. In another blink of the eye strange reappeared behind the soldiers, in the gap where the doors had once been. He and his master acted as one. Each one brought his hands in front of him and began chanting a spell. Before the soldiers could eve react they found themselves paralyzed. Unable to move anything but their eyes. For a moment strange and his master watched the group and then what they had been waiting for happened; one of the soldier's moved. At the same time strange and his master acted. Bringing their hands together in a deafening clap both magician shouted the same spell. "MAGIC OF THIS HALL REVEAL THIS IMPOSTER WHO STANDS BEFORE US!"

A flash of white light blocked everything from view. Strange could not see so much as a few inches in front of him. A loud crack like a gunshot split the air again and the light vanished. The light vanished and the soldier that had moved knelt on his knees. Gone was the armor he had worn a moment before, gone was his weapon and his helmet. The soldier panted for a moment and then looked up. Where his eyes should have been white only blackness shown and in the center of both eyes an evil red dot burned like a small fire. When he spoke it was in a double voice, as though 2 people were speaking from the same mouth.** "so this is the fortress of the ancient one. I'm unimpressed. It's defenses are so….. physical. I would have thought someone with your esteem for magic would have more supernatural barriers, around it." **The ancient one shrugged. "never saw the need to waste magic like that. Not when so few come here in the first place." The soldier nodded, and moved to stand. Strange took a step forward his hands glowing and pulsing with magic. "who are you?" the soldier stood up and smiled. **"how pitiful. The great doctor strange doesn't recognize a possession when he see one. Very well allow me to introduce my host and then myself. I-"** the soldier gestured to himself. "**am petty officer John Mortan. And I-"** the soldier pointed to his eyes. **"am the feared and all powerful dark lord Dormammu." **As those words left the soldier's mouth his face twisted, inward on itself. His skin bubbled like hot wax and fire sprung from his head. A moment later a fully composed Dormammu stood; his eyes burning with hellfire.

Across the room the ancient one spoke. "so you're Dormammu……. I thought you'd be taller." Dormammu chuckled. "**I thought you'd be younger.**" The ancient one shrugged. "I get that a lot. Why are you here?" Dormammu chuckled again. "**I guess since I'm going to kill you all I can tell you. I'm but a pawn in this game. Something much greater than, I or any other mystical being is making a move to conquer earth. In return for my service I was given the joy of seeing how to finally kill the sorcerer supreme.**" Dormammu turned to strange. "**and now human, YOU WILL DIE!**" Dormammu's voice sent shockwaves through the air, cracking stone and shaking the entire temple with its force. But even then the ancient one was working, reactivating spells that had been put in place since long before he himself had ever been born; and had been strengthened by each generation of sorcerers. Symbol, and rune glowed on the walls, pulsing with magic. Normally invisible these magical security measure now pulsed with magic. Above them the monk that had gather began chanting adding their own magic to the spells. Making them stronger, by the second. The ancient one spoke. "you're a fool to attack us here Dormammu. Only a fool attacks a magician in his stronghold. I've sealed us all in, forever. Only those I wish to leave me do so. And I only wish one person to leave." The ancient one smiled to his apprentice. "you've become a great sorcerer, strange. When you're outside banish this place from this world. Send it into the deepest darkest pit you can think of." Strange had been about to speak but found he was no longer in the temple but outside in the snow.

Even though he was no longer in the temple he could hear Dormammu's scream of rage. Bringing his arms in front of him strange began to weave his spell. Tears froze on his face as he worked. He knew what he was doing, and it broke his heart. He was condemning his master and everyone in the temple to death. As he finished his spell strange dropped to his knees, in a deep bow. "I'm sorry master. Please forgive me." Looking up strange just caught sight of the temple being sucked into the large magical vortex he had summoned. He watched as the temple disappeared taking with it his master, and his greatest foe." for a moment it seemed as though nature greaved with him. The winds died, and the snow no longer struck the mountain with force but wafted slowly down from the skies, like an apology. But then it returned back. And strange again stood battered by the snow and wind. Slowly tears still flowing from his eyes, strange turned away from where the temple had once stood, and began weaving magic. A moment later he vanished from the mountain side. Only his footprints in the snow remained and they to vanished in a flurry of snow.

* * *

AN: I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT CHAPTER 10 IS UP.

I TRIED TO DUE DOCTOR STRANGE AND THE ANCIENT ONE JUSTICE WITH HOW I PORTRAID THEM. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT.

REST INPEACE ANCIENT ONE.


	11. SPIDERS AND ALIEN MINGLING

_Taking that moment of weakness to strike Peter gave cat what had to be the worst beating she had ever had in her life. He webbed her, punched, kicked, head butted, face ground and in general wiped the floor with her, in just about every section of the station. Lifting her off the ground he had been about to try and separate the human from the symbiote when a loud shout echoed down the station. "SOMEONE HELP! MY SON'S NOT BREATHING!" glancing in the direction of the scream Peter saw a mother franticly shaking what looked like her 15 or 16 year old son. The boy's eyes were closed and he looked to be unconscious. Looking from cat to the boy Peter made his choice in the blink of an eye. Tossing cat into the air Peter stuck her to the ceiling before bounding over the the boy and scooping him up in his arms. Sending once last glance at black cat he noted that in somewhat of a cliché manner she had vanished. But he spent no time thinking of that he had to get the boy to the hospital. _

CHAPTER 11

Most of the day was a blur. After dropping the boy of at the hospital peter, stopped 4 purse snatches, 2 bank robberies, and helped an old lady cross the street. By the time the sun was setting he was tired, sore, and more than willing to crawl into bed and not think about anything other than sleep. Moving into his room at the mansion Peter was so focused on getting to bed that he didn't notice the Venom was still following him. In fact he was completely unaware of anyone else in the room with him until he felt Venom's cool touch on his now shirtless back. Peter moved to jump away more out of shock than anything else. but Venom's grip held him in his place. All the while Venom's cool touch spread, and wrapped itself around his hips. "ve-Venom?" but Venom let out a low moan of cotent. A second later Peter felt Venom rest his forehead between his shoulder blades, sending a shiver down his spine. "hmmmmm. We enjoyed today parker. Feeling you again. It's only strengthened our want for you." Again Peter tried to move and again Venom held him tightly refusing to let him go. peter gasped as he felt Venom's touch dripped over his hips. "Venom…….. let me go. Please." The last word came out as little more than a whimper. His body was refusing to react with his mind. Behind him Peter felt Venom's head leave his shoulder blades, but his feeling was short lived as a new feeling shot through his mind.

Peter's head rolled backwards onto Venom's shoulder as he let out a moan. Venom's tongue gently ran up his neck sending shivers of pleasure down Peter's spine. Peter shuddered again as he felt Venom's breath on his ears. "we know you like this." Peter felt Venom run his tongue along his neck again. He couldn't hold back the moan that came from his mouth. His mind was screaming at him to run, but his body refused to move. He was stuck and try as he might his own body was holding him prisoner. Peter let out a low whimper as he felt Venom's hand move. Slowly, teasingly Venom's hand moved from around Peter's waist and traveled to the front of his chest. Pressing gently against his chest Peter felt Venom push him closer to the alien's chest. "we miss this parker. The closeness, the emotions. We miss this soooo much." That jumpstarted Peter's brain. Not the point where he could run, but enough for him to speak. Gasping Peter spoke in a voice that held little authority. "Ve-Venom…….let go……..you're breaking our truce." Peter gasped as he felt Venom's hand drift downward and running across the sizable bulge in Peter's pants. Behind him Venom chuckled. "we don't think you want us to stop. We think…… you, like this." Peter had been about to speak again when his body shuddered and his back arched against Venom's grip.

Peter bit his lip to suppress another moan as Venom's fingers slipped passed him pants waistband and rub against his throbbing member. "parker…..we know you like this." Just to make his point Venom rubbed Peter's member a bit more forcefully, enjoying the way Peter pushed against him. Peter himself was not having such a good time. His mind seemed to be working as though it were in a fog. On one hand he was scarred out of his wits. But on the other hand…. He gasped against as he felt Venom push him pants away. They landed around his feet with a small 'thud'. Peter shuddered again, more from the cold than Venom's actions. But that was short lived as against Venom rubbed against his member. His mind was fogging over. The feeling of Venom's tongue on his neck mixed with the feeling of Venom's rubbing was drowning his mind. He could feel Venom moving him and a moment later he felt his back touch his bed. In front of him Venom leaned down still grinning. He wanted to fight, wanted to throw Venom away, but try as he might he couldn't. he shuddered as he felt Venom put a hand on his chest, and he let out a low whimper as Venom's human face moved closer to his. Resting their foreheads together Venom spoke. "I'm doing this parker. Stop me if you don't want this." And before Peter could speak he felt Venom's lips capture his.

Peter's shuddered but found no matter how hard he wanted to he could not break this kiss. His body seemed to have a mind of its own. Not only did he not break the kiss be with a jolt he found himself deepening the kiss. As they broke apart Venom grinned at him. "we knew you wanted this." Peter didn't answer but instead pulled Venom closer. For a while they just kissed but Venom's hands became very active running over Peter's chest and stomach, occasionally rubbing against his member. After a while Peter couldn't hold back anymore. His body begged for release and it was with a gasping voice that he spoke. "Ve-ve-Venom…….please." he couldn't form the words. It was just too hard. His body may have craved Venom's touch but his mind was still trying to wrap itself around what was happening. But Venom seemed to understand and Peter gasped as he felt Venom's hand drift downward and after little teasing slip under his boxers. Venom's grin widened as Peter's body shook and arched upwards. Venom didn't give Peter a chance to moan but instead seized his lips again. As they broke apart Peter whimpered, and Venom ran a finger over his hard length. Grinning at this Venom did it again particularly enjoying the way Peter growled. "stop teasing me." Venom grinned and nuzzled Peter's neck again. "you're not in control here parker. We are." Just to prove his point Venom ran his finger over parker's chest a little more forcefully then was needed. An angry red line followed where his finger passed.

Peter let out a whimper of discomfort and pleadingly looked up at the alien that easily held him down. But Venom smiled and again his hand returned to him member. Peter's bit his lip as he felt Venom's finger wrap around his member and slowly begin to pump up and down. His breath hitched in his chest and his whole body shook, and Venom slowly jerked him off. Every now and then Venom's tongue would run across his neck and in response Peter would shudder. Venom grinned as he watched his once host shudder and beg for almost every touch. Venom could feel Peter's body tightening and unconsciously he increased his rate of activity, making Peter's body shudder as though he was having a seizure. Peter's eyes slammed shut and his whole body locked up as though electricity was coursing through it. Pleasure tore though Peter's body, making every nerve and fiber in his body scream in agonizing ecstasy. His body locked up and his vision swam as his hips unconsciously humped Venom's hand; which was still . milking him for all he was worth. But now the pleasure was fading and Peter found his body was relaxing. His lungs seemed oddly empty and every muscle in his body felt as though it had been worked out. Gasping for air Peter felt Venom's hand leave his organ and watched as Venom brought the hand in front of his face. Venom sniffed the strange cloudy substance that covered his hand. It was musky and had a sharp smell to it. But it was Parker's scent and Venom found he only had one desire in his mind.

His tongue slowly moved and lapped up the strange substance. It was salty and had a bit of an odd taste but Venom swallowed every drop of the sizable amount, that coated his hand. As he finished Venom looked down at the now silent spider, beneath him. Parker's head was resting on the pillow. His eyes were closed and his breaths were ragged and for a moment Venom was worried that perhaps he had harmed him in some way. But his thoughts were soon dismissed as Parker opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Venom…….I……I." Venom watched as parker struggled for words and yet failed to find any. Tears welled in his eyes as Peter pulled him closer. Gently Venom wiped the tears away and kissed his human. "parker……" but parker cut him off kissing him more forcefully than he had done since this whole thing had started. As they broke away he spoke. "Venom….. I need this.. please." Venom racked his brain several time, each time coming up with only 1 idea of what peter was talking about. Despite how broke had treated the alien he had taught him a few things. Venom easily rolled parker over onto his stomach. He couldn't help but kiss parker's neck as he moved into position. Although human reproductive organs were a foreign concept to the alien Venom did have enough understand of how a male human's should look like. Venom felt parker gasp as he placed the tip of his new organ at parker's entrance. But it was here that Venom stopped. He had limited knowledge of what to do next. Well that was a lie, he had a very good idea of what would happen next. But he still was nervous. Despite what a lot of people may have though Venom had never taken a mate. Sure he had reproduced and created the symbiote carnage but that had been a fluke.

But now Venom's body begged to make parker his mate. Leaning over parker Venom gripped the bed just in front of parker's shoulders; so that when he pushed forward into his human parker was unable to move away and was in effect trapped against the alien's body. Venom ground his teeth together as he resisted the desire to push himself all the way into his spider at once. Below him he could feel parker trembling and gasping for breath. Parker's body fight venom for every inch. Venom could feel parker's muscles working to try and reject the object that was intruding into it. But he was beyond caring what parker's body wanted. Venom's mind was solely focused on mating with the human beneath him. With 2 inches left to go Venom felt his instincts take over for a fraction of a second. In that second he pushed more roughly than he had meant to. The last to inches slipped into parker, and Venom had to mentally will himself to not move. He could still feel parker's body working to try and get rid of him. But the attempts were becoming less frequent now. Parker muscles were less tight and his body seemed to be accepting what was happening. Parker's breaths were less pained now. And every now and then he would let out a familiar shudder of pleasure.

And still Venom didn't move. He wanted to be absolutely sure parker was ok before he continued with the mating. So when parker pushed backwards against him Venom felt his instincts try to retake control. His mate wanted to continue and he was more than ready to move forward with mating. Pulled backwards Venom moved until only the tip of him was left inside parker's body before slowly pushing it back in as gently as he could. In response parker shuddered and Venom repeated his action with a little more force than before. After a while a venom and parker had developed a rhythm, and neither of them was moving slowly anymore. Venom who body shuddered as it pounded into his mate. His wishes of rejoining with parker were gone now. Now only his only wish was to stay with parker for as long as he could. Beneath him parker whimpered and moaned, in ecstasy. Venom arms left their grip on the sheets and instead dug into the drywall. A growl build in his throat as he felt his release near. He was losing control. His human form was vanishing, his human colored skin being replaced by the black tone of his normal form. Beneath him parker remained blissfully unaware of the change. Venom growled and gripped parker's shoulder pulling him upwards. peter let out a loud whimper as Venom crushed himself against parker's skin. Then it hit Venom. It was like a truck of bricks being dropped on him. His whole body trembled and he crushed his hips against parker's body.

Parker let out a loud gasp as his back arched, pushing against Venom's body. Parker's insides tightened and Venom found himself crushing the human even closer to his chest as a result. For a long almost endless moment they remained like this. Both their minds numb from the pleasure that coursed through both their bodies. Then slowly Venom's grip on parker lessened. Gently Venom lay parker back down on the bed. Pulling out Venom watched as parker slowly rolled onto his back to look up at him. A small smile lined graced his lips, a thin layer of sweat covered the rest of his body. Laying down next to the human Venom let out a low moan of content. He could smell it now. His own scent mingling with parker's now everyone would know, that parker was his, and his alone. Every symbiote, or mutants with superhuman senses would know. And with that thought Venom pulled parker closed and watched as sleep took the now exhausted human.

WASHINTON DC

MAIN SENATE FLOOR

VICE PRESIDENT SPEAKING

"Final vote. 267 vote no. 321 vote yes. The bill pertaining to a super human registration act is passed. And this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 11 IS DONE. AND IT WAS SOOOOO AWESOME TO WRITE.

HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT!


	12. DAMN THAT STARK

_WASHINTON DC_

_MAIN SENATE FLOOR_

_VICE PRESIDENT SPEAKING_

"_Final vote. 267 vote no. 321 vote yes. The bill pertaining to a super human registration act is passed. And this meeting is adjourned." _

CHAPTER 12

Venom's eyes opened. For a long moment he lay there next to his mate trying to figure out what had woken him. His answer came in the form of red hot wires being shoved against his neck. They were in danger. Roughly shaking parker Venom dropped down to the floor as the human woke. "Venom…..wa- I'm still tired." Venom slithered over the door and opened it a crack peering down the hallway. Turning back o parker Venom shook his head and put his finger to his lips. "get dressed and put your suit on parker. Something is going on." Parker had been about to speak when he winced his own spider sense alerting him to danger. Peter nodded and Venom turned his attention back to the hallway. He could smell…….someone. not one of the student, this smell was older, that of grown men. Taking his puddle form Venom seeped out from under the door and began moving across the floor and down the hallway. Moving down the hallways Venom stopped as he passed the front entrance. From his vantage point he could easily make out the form of 7 heavily armed commandoes, entering the mansion. Slithering behind a column for cover, Venom reformed and stepped out from behind the column. For a long moment he watched as the commandoes looked up at this new figure that had sighted them. Then Venom shouted as loud as he possibly could. "INTRUDERS! EVERYONE UP! **NOW!" **behind him Venom could hear the sounds of doors being flung open and sleeping humans leaving their rooms. But he didn't have time to focus on that now.

Diving down from his vantage point Venom hit the stone floor with a loud crash and grabbed a nearby commando, lifted him off the ground and hurled him against a nearby wall. The commando let out a grown as he slid down the wall, a small trail of blood followed him. The next thing Venom knew he was surrounded by gunfire. Bullets flew passed him and pocketed the stone walls, several of them actually hit him but cause no damage to do gel like form. But the shooting had had another effect. They had woken up most if not all the students that had slept through Venom's shouting. Grabbing another commando Venom brought this one down against his knee, a loud crack followed a moment later and the soldier went limp. Turning his attention to the other soldiers Venom let out a deafening roar. He had been about to charge when another voice met his ears that of his mate Peter parker, who now hung upside down from the ceiling. "you guys soooo picked the wrong house." Venom watched as the commandoes moved to shoot but quickly found themselves covered and immobilized by the webbing that parker's body now produced naturally. Leaving the stuck soldier Venom leapt second floor and charged back down the hallway in the direction of several frightened shouts and screams. Behind him he could feel rather than see his mate following him.

After a short run Venom and Peter emerged into a main hallway that led to several of the class rooms that dotted the school. Dozens of student s crouched in doors ways of crouched behind bits of furniture as soldier poured into the hallway. Red dots danced on the walls looking for targets, and with a jolt Venom realized the dots were lazar targeters. One of the student a tall blonde girl stepped out from behind her cover, her hand glowing with energy. She managed to fire of one shot that hit only 1 commando before the swarm of dots was on her check, several almost unheard 'chu's later the girl dropped 5 darts now sticking out of her chest. Moving from their cover Venom watched as parker webbed a small desk of drawers and when the timing was right yanked it into the group of soldiers. The group scattered and it was at that time that Venom threw himself into battle. Gun fired, as Venom leapt high into the air and came crashing down right in the middle of the group of soldiers. Grabbing a soldier neck to him venom used him like a club and slammed him into another soldier before hitting another with a side hook. Venom watched almost lazily as some of his symbiotic goo separated from his main body and stuck the solider to the wall. As the soldier stopped moving the bit of separated symbiote rejoined Venom. Who turned his attention to the final soldier, who was backing away and firing shots more out of fear than anything else. before Venom could however a pulse of red light hit the soldier from behind, lifted him off his feet and sending sailing passed Venom. A faint crash behind them told Venom the soldier had hit the wall at the corner of the hallway.

Venom watched as jean grey and scott summers walked into view. Jean nodded to them and moved past them and knelt down by the now unconscious soldier. Touching his head jean closed her eyes. For a moment they were all silent then jean opened her eyes and looked at them. "he's a SHIELD commando." Scott shook his head. "why would SHIELD attack us. We've done nothing to them?" from behind them Xavier's voice met their ears. "they were sent here by Maria Hill the new director of SHIELD." Scot looked at the professor. "I thought Nick Fury was in charge of SHIELD." Xavier shook his head sadly. "no. fury was opposed to the super hero registration act. So when it passed congress with the president's approval removed him from power. I have no idea where he is now. But that is not what concerns me right now. Right now we must focus on getting the students away from the mansion, and into the alternate safe houses I have set up. Scott, jean, hank, Nightcrawler, storm, and iceman are already working to extract students from the school. I would suggest we do the same." Turning to Peter and Venom Xavier knitted his long fingers together. "Peter, Venom I would ask you to help. After that you're free to do what you wish." Peter nodded and Venom copied him. After taking their orders Peter and Venom clung to the ceiling and began to follow jean and scot as they moved through the mansion gathering students. Every now and then there would be a small scuffle with soldier, but for the most part the mansion's automated defenses seemed to be giving the soldiers hell.

herding students through a series of secret passages Peter and Venom soon found themselves emerging into a large cavern. Artificial lighting illuminated the cavern and they could easily see dozens of bunk beds and several small kitchen areas set up, waiting to be used. Scot turned to them. "thank you. Both of you." Peter shrugged and Venom nodded. "don't worry about it." scot looked around. 'what will you do now?" Peter shrugged. "I'm not sure-" he had been about to say more when he felt his cell phone go off. Pulling his phone out and uncovering his mouth peter spoke. "hello?" a moment later Luke cage's voice filter into his ears. "spidey that you?" "yeah." "thank god. So I assume you've heard about how the registration act passed?" peter chuckled. "you could say that. You could also say they just attacked the Xavier mansion and tried to kidnap everyone in it." Peter could almost hear cage shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm holed up here with the captain and a dozen other hero's who oppose registration. Will you join us?" peter nodded. "of course. SHIELD's new director is out of control. But where exactly is 'here' for you?" "sorry spidey cant say that over the phone. Landlines aren't safe anymore." "then how am I supposed to get to you to help?" "don't worry about that I've already got someone heading your way. He should be there any in moment." "what about the other's from the mansion? What happens to them?" a short pause followed this then. "they can come to. Start made this their fight as much as ours. I have to go. I'll see you in a bit." Putting his phone away peter looked down to scot who still looked up at him.

"Luke cage is organizing a resistance to registration. We're all invited to join. He's sending someone to get us to him." as those words left his mouth peter's spider sense began going crazy. Readying himself for an attack peter watched as a patch of rock on the cavern floor shifted from it's normally earthy color to jet black, and then began to gain a familiar form. Cloak, knelt in front of them after a moment he straightened up and spoke. "spider man I'm to bring you to cage. Peter nodded and dropped from the ceiling venom followed him a moment later. "cage said you'd move us all to him." cloak nodded. "I would have done so even if he had said no. come we don't have much time. SHIELD is still looking for all of you." As everyone moved around cloak scot spoke. "there are other safe houses more people. What about them?" cloak nodded. "I'll get them to. For now worry about yourselves. Few people enter my cloak of their own free will." Peter let out a small gulp and felt venom move a little closer to him. with a small amount of fear peter watched as cloak's cloak wrapped itself around them cutting off all light and sound from the outside world. Darkness surrounded them. It pushed against them and crushed itself against their skin although it was trying to swallow them whole. Peter tried to speak but found his body was frozen. He was trapped unable to move until they left this all consuming darkness. He felt fear and for the first time wondered if maybe he should have tried to get to cage another way. But the darkness was thinning now. He could see a faint glimmer of light through the ocean of darkness. As the light expanded Peter soon found himself Venom, and all the other's from before standing in a large room little with green lights. They looked to be standing in a loading dock. As Peter moved away from cloak scot rubbed his neck and spoke. "that was………. Terrifying." Cloak nodded in sympathy. From behind them cage's voice spoke. "spidey good to see you. Still in one piece?" turning Peter nodded. "yeah. A little shook up but fine. What's going on Luke?"

Cage shook his head and gestured to the other clustered in the dock. "we've set up beds, for all of you. You'll need your rest." Filling out of the dock Peter and the others moved down a small hallway before coming to an intersection. Pointing to the left cage spoke. "summers, take your students down this hallway and make another right. They can sleep in the bed's we've provided. They're military cots so they're not too comfortable but they're better than nothing. Cloak will be moving to the other safe houses to pick up the other's soon. Spidey if you and you're……." cage paused and looked at Venom, and it struck Peter that cage had only just seen him. "don't worry Luke. Venom's on our side. He wants to be good." Cage nodded but still looked unsure. 'well if you 2 will follow me I'll take you to the Cap. He can fill you in about what's happening." Nodding Peter, Venom and Cage left the scot and the others and moved to meet captain America. After a short walk they left the hallway and emerged into a large room. In front of them a massive holographic table stood, images of the base and surrounding areas glimmered in the light from the projectors. Not far beyond the table was captain America. His back was to them but cage cleared his throat and captain turned. His face showed the grimness of the situation. "I'm glad you're all here. With what's happening we're going to need every supporter we can get. I'm sure you have question but let me explain what's happening. If there is anything after that then feel free to ask me. Ok?" Peter nodded and Venom remained silent. The captain nodded and folded his hands behind his back.

"2 days ago I was called to SHIELD'S helicarrier, by Maria Hill. She told me that the registration act was as good as signed and that she wanted me to lead SHIELD forces when they attacked dozens of superhero hide outs. I refused and she ordered me to be……detained. I escaped and since then I've been trying to save as many heroes as I can. This base-" he gestured to the room. "is a HYDRA base that has been abandoned for some time now. For now it's our main base of operations." Punching in commands to a console in front of his, captain America pulled up holograms of stark tower, and the Baxter building. "as you can see, stark tower and the Baxter building have become SHIELD strong holds. I don't know how many hero's are working for SHIELD now. But I do know that SHIELD has a large force of ex-villains on the payroll now. For now we wait, and play shadow games with the enemy. We aren't strong enough to fight in a head on battle just yet. But that time will come soon enough." As captain America looked up Peter spoke. "why would SHIELD attack the X-mansion?" the captain shrugged shaking his head. "I don't know. Perhaps hill thought mutants would rally against SHIELD because this bill is too similar to the mutant registration act. As it is any mutants above a class 2 has to register, according to this bill. The captain paused as a random soldier ran up to him, saluted and handed him a piece of paper. After reading it captain America grimaced. "I've just gotten word that…….. daredevil is dead." Peter took a step backwards. "what?" the captain shook his head. "he died trying to save mutants from some SHIELD soldiers." Peter watched as for a moment captain America stood there silhouetted by the holographic projector. Crumpling the piece of paper captain America hurled the note across the room where it bounced harmlessly off the wall.

"DAMN THAT STARK! DOESN'T HE KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING?!" for a moment captain America's sides shook with anger, but then he reverted back to his calm stance. "for now rest, see a doctor if you were hurt. In a few hours I'll be needing everyone we've got available to help other heroes get here. Dismissed." With that captain America again turned his back on them and busied himself with other things. Peter looked nervously to cage before leaving the room and heading back to Scott and the others. After repeating everything they had been told Peter climbed into a bunk bed and pulled of his mask not caring who saw his face. Vaguely he was aware of several students gasping and pointing but he ignored them. His mind felt cold. Daredevil was dead? Sure Peter had hardly known the almost silent hero but that didn't mean that he disliked him. And now……. Now he was dead murdered for protecting those who needed it. SHIELD had done what no villain had been able to do. Next to him Peter Venom put a hand on his arm. "parker…….?" Peter looked up at Venom. "I don't care." Venom cocked his head to the side. "what?" Peter bite back tears. "I don't care about them." Again Venom spoke. "what doo you mean? Who don't you care about?" Peter took a shuddering breath. "before Venom. I said you couldn't kill. I take it back. If you have no other choice then I give you permission to kill any SHIELD soldier who gets in our way. Do you understand?" Venom nodded slowly. He cold tell his mate was more than upset and right now was speaking more out of anger and loss than anything else.

Pulling his mate closer Venom gently nuzzled parker's neck; ignoring several onlookers who were opening staring at them. "shhhhh. It'll be ok parker. Rest now." Peter shook his head. 'Venom, I don't think I could sleep if you knocked me out." Venom chuckled. 'that could be arranged." For the first time that night Peter cracked a rare smile. Silence stretched between the 2 heroes; then. "thanks." Venom didn't respond. Instead he just pulled his mate closer. Willing all the bad things that had just happened to go away.

* * *

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 12 IS UP AND DONE. I KNOW DAREDEVIL DIDN'T DIE IN THE COMICS BUT FROM HERE ON OUR I'LL BE TAKING SOME CREATIVE LIBERTIES WITH THIS STORY.

ALSO FOR THE RECORD MY KNOWLEDGE OF THE CIVIL WAR ARC IS LIMITED. FOR INSTANCE I DON'T KNOW EXWACTLY WHO WAS ON WHAT SIDE. I KNOW SOME BUT NOT ALL.

ALSO IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS I'LL BE BRINGING IN SOME HEROS AND VILLIANS PEOPLE MIGHT NOT BE FAMILIAR WITH. SO AS A COURTOISY I'LL BE LISTING THEM HERE IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES SO THAT WAY IF YOU WISH YOU MAY LOOK THEM UP ON GOOGLE. I'VE SCOURED MARVEL WIKI AND I THINK I'VE FOUND SOME VERY COOL HEROES AND VILLAINS TO BRING IN.

CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER.

SEE YA.


	13. WHAT THE?

hey everyone.

hope you're all well.

.

so i'm really sorry to fake you all out with this fake update.

but something has recently come to my attention.

.

FF(dot)net is considering deleting all stories with lemons in them.

.

to be honest i'm not sure what to think about this.

on one hand i can respect that lemons are beyond what they allow, with their rating system.  
.

but on the other hand the ratings system was not very clear.

and they point out that that has been their policy since 2002.

why are they only just complaining about this?

.

i also fear this rule will cause the site to lose a lot of it's traffic, and in turn may kill the site.

anyways if they do start deleting stories, then i fear i will quite this site and sign up for a different site.

i will probably join another site but i'm not sure which one yet.

if/when i do though i will send out messages to all the watchers i have left telling you where i'm reposting the stories.

.

anyways just wanting to bring this to everyone attention.

not sure if there is a place to complain to the site but it would be great if everyone who reads this could go and comment about this.

.

or better yet go here, to this site, and sign the petition.

you'll have to remove the spaces and the brackets for it to work.

www. change . [org] / petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction  
- of - fanfiction - net


	14. MY NEW ACCOUNT

hey everyone.

hope you're all well.

.

so i'm really sorry to fake you all out with this second fake update.

but i felt the need to let you all know.

.

it has come to my attention that this site plans to go ahead and purge the site of all 'offensive' stories.

.

in preparation for this i've created an account on deviantart.  
here is the address of my page.

.

gameguy199

[dot]

deviantart

[dot]

com

.

please go on and watch me. or whatever it is you can do on deviantart.

i'm still not 100% sure, if my stories will effected by the purge, but if they are then i'll probably stop posting on this site. and only use devaintart.

.

for now i'll just post the stories that aren't complete. but i will post the completed ones, later.

.

i'm VERY sorry for this second fake update. but i needed to let everyone know.


	15. THE RESCUE AND THE REALIZATION

_Pulling his mate closer Venom gently nuzzled parker's neck; ignoring several onlookers who were opening staring at them. "shhhhh. It'll be ok parker. Rest now." Peter shook his head. 'Venom, I don't think I could sleep if you knocked me out." Venom chuckled. 'that could be arranged." For the first time that night Peter cracked a rare smile. Silence stretched between the 2 heroes; then. "thanks." Venom didn't respond. Instead he just pulled his mate closer. Willing all the bad things that had just happened to go away. _

_._

_._

CHAPTER 13

.

.

Gazing down from his spot on the wall peter could easily see the entire crowd SHIELD agents and 'heroes' below. Sighing peter went over the plan again. He was in Manhattan, the captain had sent him venom, and Ms. Marvel to help a small group of heroes who were still trapped in the city. Below him on the street peter watched as a SHIELD humvee, drove through the almost completely abandoned street. Just above it peter's old enemy the vulture flew; keeping an eye out for any opposition. He had been hanging on this wall for the last half hour. The plan called for ms. Marvel to create a distraction while venom and peter gathered the stranded heroes and got them down into the sewers. Once there they would radio the captain and cloak would transport them back to the base. Vaguely peter wondered what ms. marvel was planning to do.

.

.

he knew about her only by name so he wasn't very sure of what she was capable of doing. so when a blinding explosion cut through the dark street it took peter a moment to realize that was the signal. Below him SHIELD soldier's scream in fright as ms. Marvel grabbed a humvee and lifted it off the ground with ease. Leaping through the air peter easily landed on the opposite buildings wall and knocked on one of the windows. After a short pause the windows was flung open and someone grabbed him by his costume and pulled him inside.

.

.

As peter rolled into the room he felt venom shake the floor slightly with his own landing. Looking up peter found himself in a room with, deadpool, agent zero, Mystique, and moon night. Both Mystique and agent zero had guns drawn and were pointing them at him. Pushing himself up off the floor spider crossed his arms. "if this is how you're going to treat guests then maybe I'll just leave you here." Agent zero and mystique looked at each other for a moment and then slowly lowered their weapons. Behind them moon knight spoke. "I apologies for their actions Spiderman. We're just all a bit on edge. SHIELD is outside waiting for us to try and make our move." Peter nodded. "yeah, and that's why captain America sent us. Right now Ms. Marvel is distracting SHIELD. So if you want out we'll need to move quickly.

.

.

Deadpool stood up. "whad ya have in mind?" Peter had been about to speak when a loud explosion lit up the sky outside. Turing Peter only had enough time to dive to the side as ms. Marvel crashed through the brick wall of the apartment, flew through the spot he had been seconds ago, and vanish as she went through another wall and into the hallway. From his spot on the floor Peter shrugged. "oh I figured we'd run like hell before we're hit by another one of those." Diving out of the now destroyed wall Peter plummeted 5 stories straight down before grabbing hold of a flag pole and spinning around on it like a gymnast. He had just put his feet to the poll when a black blurr sailed passed him and hit the street making the whole ground shake.

.

.

Venom let out a night splitting scream and hurled himself at the nearest humvee. Lifting the humvee off the ground Venom brought it crashing back down to earth upside down. Behind him Venom could sense the others. Prying up the manhole covering Venom tossed it at another humvee and watched as the metal disk nearly sliced the vehicle in half. Venom watched as his mate dropped from his spot on the wall and sailed passed him into the sewers. Mystique, deadpool, agent zero and moon knight, and ms. marvel soon followed. Dropping down the hole himself Venom used a bit of his symgoo to reseal the hole before turning and running down the tunnels with the others. Sure enough as they had planned, cloak was waiting for them, and half an hour later, they were all back at captain America's secret hideout. Leaving the group of new heroes Venom and Peter turned down a long winding corridor and made their way back to the main control room for their next assignment.

.

.

BLACK CAT'S POV

.

.

Easily leaping from building to building, the now new and improved black cat moved through the city with new found ease. Stopping only when her claws had dug themselves into the side of a building. Below her she could easily make out the form of SHIELD agents. They had been following her for the last hour, but so far had yet to make any real action towards her. That was quickly changing however as the soldiers raised their weapons and began shooting at her. She chuckled as she charged up the wall and away from the solider. She had just cleared the top of the roof however when a new threat registered in her mind. A large SHIELD helicopter was closing in on her. And even now a soldier with a sniper rifle was taking aim at her. She knew she wouldn't be able to outrun the chopper, and even if she could the sniper would find her.

.

.

She had been about to attack when a large fireball came out of nowhere and hit the chopper. For a moment the chopper stood illuminated in the sky as the fire wrapped itself around it in a blanket of dancing shimmering light. Behind her black cat could hear laughing. Turning she felt her eyes widen. Behind her and hovering in the air looked like the green goblin. But there was one huge difference between the green goblin and this goblin. This goblin seemed to be made of bone and fire. Cat had been about to speak when the skeleton spoke first. "black cat. I have a job offer for you."

.

.

Cat cocked her head to the side. "what kind of offer?" the skeletal goblin leaned forward slightly. "my master is making his move. His conquest of earth is beginning. He is choose the best to stand with him, so that when he clears away the useless life from this planet only the brightest, strongest, fastest, are left over. I offer you this one chance." Cat watched as the goblin slowly neared her. as he moved he extended his hand. "join us, and you'll live like a queen; your every heart's desire will be yours." Slowly cat looked from his hand to his face. "before I decide…what do I call you?" the skeleton chuckled, "my name is demogoblin." Cat nodded, her symbiotic hair thrashing like hundreds of angry snakes. "well demogoblin; I'm in on one condition." Demogoblin nodded. "and that condition is?" cat sneered. "I want venom…dead."

.

.

DOCTOR STRANGE'S POV

.

.

the air in his home was silent. strange sighed as he slowly made his way through the corridor and into his study. stepping into the empty room strange paused long enough to light the candles with a wave of his hand. sitting down on the floor strange closed his eyes and willed himself to relax. but his mind refused to calm, thoughts spun in his head faster and faster. who could be behind all this? since getting home he'd discovered that much of the magical energy on the planet was in turmoil. as though someone was hoarding the magic in preparation for some kind of spell. but try as he might he could not figure out what kind of spell was being prepped. sighing again strange sighed. he wished he could consult his master. biting his lip strange made up his mind.

.

.

AGATHA HARKNESS'S POV

.

.

slowly agatha turned the pages of her book. her gnarled old hands expertly drifting over the ancient words and symbols. she knew the book by heart...and yet. she had to be sure. the signs were so clear, only fools couldn't see that someone else was pulling the strings from behind the scenes. luckily when someone looked at her all they saw was a withered old women; and not a centuries old witch with almost unlimited magical power. leaning closer to her book agatha continued to search turning the pages until she found what she was looking for. as the read the words her eyes widened. she had been right...someone was manipulating the recent events. conjuring up a quill and paper agatha began to write frantically. when she was done she snapped her fingers and watched as the paper seemed to split into 4 different yet identical copies. a moment later the papers vanished, magically whisked away to the person she had willed it to.

.

.

leaning back in her chair, agatha smiled as her cat let out a low meow and lept up into her lap. sighing agatha closed her eyes and began to pet the cat. the signs were true...he was coming. and when he arrived...no one would be safe. no hero would be able to stand up to him; no spell would be strong enough to send him back or seal him away. no deal they could make with any demon wold have enough strength behind it...they were doomed. agatha looked up as a noise in the next room watching the doorway agatha smiled as she watched a figure stand in the doorway. "have you come to kill me?"

* * *

.

AN: WELL FOLKS. CHAPTER 13 IS UP. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THIS WAS JUST ME GETTING MY FEET WET IN THIS STORY.

.

I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL KEEP PUMPING OUT CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, BUT FOR NOW HERE YOU GO.

.

INTERNET HUGS WILL GO TO PLEASE WHO CAN GUESS 'WHO' IS COMING. I'LL GIVE YOU A SMALL HINT. IT'S THE MOSTER POWERFUL MAGIC USER **EVER.** AND THIS IS NOT MY PERSONAL OPINION THIS IS STATED AS MARVEL FACT.

.

AFTER BEING AWAY FROM THIS STORY FOR SO LONG REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE GREATLY NEEDED.


	16. spiderman murdered!

_leaning back in her chair, agatha smiled as her cat let out a low meow and lept up into her lap. sighing agatha closed her eyes and began to pet the cat. the signs were true...he was coming. and when he arrived...no one would be safe. no hero would be able to stand up to him; no spell would be strong enough to send him back or seal him away. no deal they could make with any demon wold have enough strength behind it...they were doomed. agatha looked up as a noise in the next room watching the doorway agatha smiled as she watched a figure stand in the doorway. "have you come to kill me?"_

_._

_._

_._

CHAPTER 14

.

.

.

Peter sat there stunned. All around him hero's were yelling, shouting, questioning what they had just seen. Next to him peter felt venom touch his hand slightly; looking for some sign of comprehension from his face. But peter gave none. He couldn't not with the words on the TV staring back at him. Those big red bold words.

.

**SPIDERMAN MURDERED BY IRON MAN!**

.

.

.

EARLIER THAT DAY

.

.

.

From his spot on the wall spiderman looked down at the hastily assembled war room. Just under him stood moonknight, his arms folded in front of him like always. Next to moonknight stood mystique; busy sharpening a rather large knife, next to her Havoc who was busy popping his knuckles. On the other side of the map table, iron fist, luke cage, and captain America, who leaned forward and spoke. "alright. Here's what's happened so far. It's been almost a week since the registration act passed. The registration forces have been busy busting heros and forcing them to sign. But now they're starting to look at us more seriously; As they should have from the beginning. In the last week our numbers have swelled from a few dozen to a few thousand. Most of us aren't heroes, their mutants or magic users who just want to be left alone; but are willing to lend us their support. But now it's time to go on the offensive. Several heros were recently captured and detained in a temporary SHIELD holding facility. We're going to hit that facility rescue the heros inside and see if we can find any dirt on SHIELD while we're at it."

.

.

.

Mystique shrugged and put her knife in its holster. "how do we hit them? Hard with lots of damage? Or stealthily and try not to be seen? My personal preference…hard with lots of damage." A general mutter of agreement passed over the group. But captain calmed them with a wave of his hand. "I think a demonstration of power is in order, so yes, we'll be hitting them hard. But understand this. Public opinion is half a war, we need to fight back while still maintaining the appearance of heroes. Understand?" again wave of agreement passed through the room. Captain America nodded. "good. We'll split up into teams and hit the facility from different sides, with any luck we can overwhelm the forces inside and take the facility with ease. Then we activate the defense system and use it to take out any registration forces that try and provide backup. And trust me they will call for back up. Which brings me to my second bit of news."

.

.

.

Spiderman watched as the captain sighed and then spoke. "SHIELD is offering complete amnesty to any and all super villains who join them in bringing down unregistered heroes." A general mutter of anger swept through the chamber, making it seem as though it were filled with angry bees. But captain silenced them again by raising his hand. "I know. It's distressful, but it's their choice to make; even if it is the wrong one." From his pot on the wall spiderman spoke. "you want a group of 6 heroes to assault a base that is not only crawling with SHIELD guards but also super villains?" captain shook his head. "no spiderman. There will be other groups assisting you. Thor and storm have been hard at work creating an almost constant thunderstorm around the base. It's amazing how hard it is to get accurate information from radar that keeps getting struck my lighting. They will assist you along with venom and the invisible women; who are both already on site, and are scouting the area. Does anyone have an questions?" moonknight spoke. "what is our mode of transportation?" captain chuckled.

.

.

.

"I had some of the more tech savvy heroes sweep over an old quinjet. It's now clear of any bugs or tracers. We can use that. If nothing else it's a final 'fuck you' to stark. Now if you're ready meet in the hanger." As the others filed out spiderman stayed here he was. "is something wrong spiderman?" he sighed and ran his hand over his masked face. "this is wrong. We shouldn't be fighting each other. We should be protecting the world, not fighting over who's our boss." Captain America nodded. "I know. I know it's hard but you just have to remember, we have the moral high ground. We know what we're doing is right." Spiderman nodded. "I know. But still…..how did it come to this? How did we go from fighting together to fighting against each other?" the captain shrugged. "the same way it always happens. Someone becomes afraid and thinks they have to do something so they won't feel afraid anymore." Again spiderman nodded. "I know but…..still. this? Us? How could anyone be scared of us?"

.

.

.

Again captain shrugged. "they look at us and they see what we are and they aren't. we're stronger, faster, smarting, longer living. To put it simply we're more powerful than they are. And they're scared of that. So they want to control us." Spiderman dropped down from the wall and landed on the floor. "still. It's wrong." He felt captain America put his hand on his shoulder. "I know."

.

.

.

LATER

.

.

.

Spiderman looked down at the street blow. They had landed on a building top so they could meet up with thor, storm, and venom. He watched as venom clambered up the side of the wall before pulling himself up onto the roof and grinning widely at him. Against his will he shuddered. Venom's smile was still unnerving. "we're so glad to see our spider again. We were missing him." Under his mask spiderman blushed. "I missed you too." Behind him mystique spoke. "skip the part where you make out. Venom what are we looking at inside the base?" venom grinned at him for a moment longer before turning to mystique. "the bass is well fortified. We counted dozens of soldiers posted at each door, as well as several large blast doors that they can clamp shut at the first sign of danger." Behind them thor landed and spoke. "don't concern yourselves with those doors. I can easily break through them. There is something entirely different we have to worry about." Every turned to thor who paused as storm landed next to him. After a moment venom rolled his head; the equivalent of rolling his eyes. "so nice that you two stopped making courtship advances long enough to help us."

.

.

.

No one spoke for a moment. Then storm broke the silence. "Over the past 2 days we've noticed that several villains are using the base as a head quarters. We've confirmed that shocker, scorpion, quicksilver, and several members of the brotherhood. But we have several others that we haven't confirmed. So we could be walking into a powder keg. I think it would be best if mystique and venom snuck into the base and disabled some of the internal security before opening the doors and allowing us inside." Mystique nodded and spiderman watched as he skin began to crawl and warp into the form of a shield soldier; next to her venom's skin bubbled like hot wax as it to morphed into a shield soldier. "we'll be back."

.

.

.

LATER

.

.

.

The waiting was the worst part. Any second now spiderman expected the base's alarms to start blaring and for explosions to rip through it; but they never did. Instead an eerie kind of silence had spread over the group and they watched from their spot on the rooftop across the street. It had been also a half hour since venom and mystique had vanished into the shield base. The waiting was….excruciating. then…spiderman's head snapped up as the base below shook.

.

.

.

Thing had changed rapidly from that point. They had made their way into the base and as they had expected they encountered heavy resistance. It had taken them almost 15 minutes to fight their way through the main facility and another 45 minutes of fighting in cramped tight hallways before they found themselves in the detention section of the facility. Once there they had to wait for mystique and venom to join them, before they released the captive heroes and made their escape. This however proved to be much harder than they had thought. While they had been making their way through the facility, SHEILD had been busy setting up a massive blockade of soldiers, robots, and pro-registration heroes. The battle had gone….well easy had not been the right word. He had swung, punched, kicked, and webbed up dozens of soldier and yet more still seemed to appear. Landing on a wall spiderman looked down att he scene below. Thor was busy battling several SHEILD tanks; batting their shells like baseballs. Storm was in the air; even as he watched dozens of bolts of lightning, arced down from the sky and struck several SHEILD robots. Mystique was busy rampaging around as a massive T-rex, and venom….he watched as venom picked up a man by his face and threw him at a group of still more incoming soldiers.

.

.

.

But he had no time to look around at the other hero's the feeling of hot wires pressing against his neck blasted through his brain. Pushing off of the wall he turned just in time to watch a green and white blur flash over where he had been clinging moments ago. Angrily he bit his lip; "quicksilver." Touching the ground he had spun around to try and find quicksilver, only to be shoved at an incredibly high speed by the fast mutant. He groaned and grunted as he tumbled across the ground only to roll back to his feet over 100 feet away. Looking up he had been about to ready himself for another attack, only to find a plasma rifle aimed at him at almost point blank range. The soldier holding the rifle grinned. He was starting to feel wires on the back of his neck; but before the feeling become to strong….he watched as the soldier jerked and then dropped face first into the ground. His eyes widened behind him stood quicksilver. "traitor!" he lunged at the mutant only to have him effortlessly dodge the attack. A second later quicksilver grabbed his arm and began to run, causing him to crash into several soldier and structures before being let go and skidding along the ground for several feet. Staggering to hid feet he watched as quicksilver readied to attack again.

.

.

.

Only to have venom grab him from behind and bring him crashing face first against the concrete ground. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY SPIDER!" he blushed slightly at that; but ignored it as more soldier attacked. "venom what's the plan here?! How are we supposed to get out of here?!" landing on a soldier's shoulder peter bent backwards and threw the soldier off balance before jumping off and webbing him to the ground. Wind began to pick up around him. Looking up he could just make out the form of a modified SHIELD transport nearing them. The SHEILD symbol had been scratched out and the symbol for resistance had been spray painted over it. behind the transport he could just make out thor, who was using his hammer to bring down multiple helicopters and other transports with ease. Using his webbing his swung up to the transport landing on the underside. From there he was able to use his webs even more to stick dozens of soldiers to the ground and walls. Soon the transport had landed and every piled into it. as began to take off again the pilot; a random resistance soldier spoke to him. "Spiderman when we get back to base captain America wants to speak to you. Says it's important." He only nodded and settled in for the ride back.

.

.

.

LATER

.

.

.

The moment he stepped into the room he could tell something big had happened. Half a dozen heroes were sitting around, talking but they all went quite as he stepped into the room. From his spot in front of the hollotable captain America looked up at him, for a moment before speaking. "I'll be blunt spiderman. What the hell is going on? Who was that guy in the suit? I mean…for Christ sakes…he's dead." Peter's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about." From his spot hanging from one of the walls nightcrawler spoke. "you haven't heard…..hawkeye turn on the tv." Peter's attention was drawn to the small Tv that had been set up in the room.

.

.

.

"_we'll continue to bring you information as we hear it but for now let's review what it is we know for certain. At 4:30PM this afternoon, spiderman was spotted in downtown New York. SHIELD agents including iron man were dispatched to arrest him. A battle ensued and in the fight…spiderman was killed. We'll replay the video we shot of that moment…but I will warn you. The scene you're about to see is very graphic."_

_._

_._

_._

Peter watched as the video changed to a shot of a top floor of a building. A second after the video started the glass windows of the top floor exploded outwards as the bodies of iron man and….. peter felt his eyes widen again. Someone was wearing his spare suit. He watched as iron man and the mystery man fought in the air for a few seconds before the man in the spidersuit began to fall. Like a hero iron man tried to keep him from falling but….peter watched as the man in the suit punched iron man directly in the face and knocked him of course sending him crashing into the building side while the man continued to fall. The sound of the man's body hitting one of the cars parked was enough to make everyone in the room flinch. Peter fetl tears well up in his eyes as he watched the man slowly roll over and fall off the crushed car and onto the pavement. In front of him iron man landed and walked over to him. For a moment peter thought maybe stark would help the man. But that thought vanished when iron man reached down and grabbed the man by the shoulders before lifting him completely off the ground.

.

.

.

The man let out a groan. Peter could see blood dripping from the man's hand s and feet. A moment later the camera's lens adjusted to the sudden zoom. Peter felt his eyes widen again. Hanging from stark's grip was James. He watched as iron man's grip tightened, making James gasp in pain. "tell me where they are! Tell me where the resistance is!" James just gasped in more pain for a moment. Peter could see blood beginning to drip from the sides of James's mouth. Each breath seemed to be causing James a great amount of pain; but somehow he still….started to laugh and then to speak. "you can't see it." iron man shook James which made him scream in pain. A small pool of blood was starting for under James's hanging body. "you can't see that you're being manipulated. Can't see that…..someone else is pulling the strings and make all of this happen. Someon-" but James was cut off as iron man shook his again. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" James laughing again, lots of blood was coming from his mouth and nose. "this is your legacy now stark. Not iron man, not tony stark, not even the registration act….." James's eyes fluttered; and peter could tell he was near death.

.

.

.

"this is your legacy….death…." peter watched as James shakily reached up and put his hand on iron man's chest…..a second later he began coughing; each cough spraying blood onto the armor. A moment later James dropped his hand revealing a perfect hand print framed in blood. Slowly James tilted his head back to look at the sky, and after a moment spoke…but not to iron man. "I wish…..wish I could live to see it. to see you fail….to watch you being shoved back into the darkness that you created…but…it's not….you'll fail….." but iron man shook him again. "the fuck are you talking about?" James screamed in pain. "FUCK YOU STARK! YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WHAT'S DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?! FIND A MAGIC USER! OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU CAN'T….THEY'RE ALL GONE. VANISHED INTO THIN AIR! THEY KNOW…..THEY SAW THE SIGNS BEFORE I DID….THEY….THEY….THEY HOLD…..the key….." a moment later James's head went slack and his arms dropped limply to his side….. a second later iron man shook him. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" James didn't respond; he just hung there limply. For a moment no one spoke or moved...then; iron man staggered as a glass bottle exploded over his face. People began shouting at him. "MURDERER!" it became a chant with people on either side of the streets shouting and throwing garbage at him. Iron man dropped James who crumbled to the ground.

.

.

.

The video cut out; being replaced by the news anchor who was obviously shaken. "_Obviously we here at channel 7 are shaken by today's events. And it bears a good question; just how far is too far for the government to go and try to force heroes to register?"_

_._

* * *

.

AN: WELL FOLKS HERE YOU GO.

GOTTEN A LOT OF MESSAGES AND PLEAS TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER.

SO HERE YOU GO.

.

THIS STORY IS STILL NOT MY MAIN STORY. BUT I'M SLOWLY WORKING ON IT. IT SEEMS I'VE BEEN STRETCHED A BIT THIN. I'M WORKING ON 3 STORIES HERE, 2 STORIES ON DA, AND ANOTHER STORY THAT'S EXCLUSIVELY FOR A FRIEND...

.

OH WELL. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY.

.

SO WHO WAS JAMES TALKING TO BEFORE HE DIED, WHEN HE WASN;T TALKING TO IRON MAN?

AND WHERE ARE ALL THE MAGIC USERS?

.

FEEL FREE TO GUESS.

.

REVIEWS ARE WANTED AND NEEDED.

.

THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS LONG. I KNOW I'M TAKING FOREVER TO WRITE THIS.


End file.
